The Silver Sparrow
by fourfourbeat
Summary: 2 NEW CHAPTERS UP!Commodore Norrington falls in love with Lady Serenity. But Lady Serenity is actually Silver, Captain Jack Sparrow’s partner. In other words, Lady Serenity is no lady, she’s a pirate. What will happen when Norrington finds that out?
1. In the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Pirates of the Carribean movie, except Serenity/Silver.**

**Summary: Commodore Norrington falls in love with Lady Serenity. But Lady Serenity is actually Silver, Captain Jack Sparrow's partner. In other words, Lady Serenity is no lady, she's a pirate. What will happen when Norrington finds that out?**

**I need to squeeze in a description of Serenity/Silver.**

**Serenity long red hair, 5' 6", green eyes, usually seen wearing a silver (!) and red dress (the type of dress Elizabeth wore, but Serenity isn't wearing a corset, so she can breathe) and elegant black shoes**

**Silver long red hair tied back in a ponytail topped of with a white bandanna, one hoop earring (right ear), 5' 6" (5' 7" with her boots), green eyes, usually seen wearing tight black pants, silver tank top, and ankle high boots**

**Note -- Silver goes under the last name of Sparrow, Jack's last name, but they aren't married, it's just a disguise, Serenity goes under the name Mori, her true identity.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 Compliments**

"Good day Commodore!" cried out a soldier.

"Good day indeed..." Commodore muttered to himself. Finally, three weeks since Elizabeth pronounced her true love for Will, he had healed. He was free from heartbreak, and was doing his daily inspection walk around Port Royal, which had seemed pretty calm.

Until the noise of a pulled shotgun.

Immediately, he ran toward the docks, where he found a wounded lady on the ground.

He picked her up and rushed her to the nearest healer. This was Commordore Norrington's first encounter with Lady Serenity.

* * *

Lady Serenity woke up. _They just don't make beds like they used to..._she thought, as the moved to what seemed the hundredth time among the bed, trying to find a comfortable position. Finally finding one, she closed her eyes and thought about how she was going to escape, when someone knocked on the door.

Opening her eyes, Serenity saw a doctor and Norrington walk in. The doctor did a few examinations on the scar on her right thigh. She had jumped at the exact moment the bullet came speeding toward her, and it had skimmed over her thigh.

"You'll be able to walk fine. Just give this scar a couple more days," the doctor said, and quietly left the room.

"Are you alright?" Commodore Norrington fumbled.

"You saved me?"

"Um...yes...yes, I did."

"You have my thanks. I'm quite fine. But this stupid bed is terribly uncomfortable. But I won't be here long. I need to be about on my business..."

"What do you do?"

Serenity paused for a moment. "Trading over seas," she simply said.

"May I ask your name?"

"Lady Serenity Mori. And yours?"

"Just call me Commodore Norrington."

Serenity gasped. "Norrington? As in the Norrington that has been chasing Captain Jack Sparrow? Amazing..."

"Well, we haven't caught him yet...but we have heard of his partner, Silver..." the commodore said modestly.

"Very interesting."

"What is a lady like you doing in the overseas trading business?"

"I have to make a living somehow..."

"True..."

"Would you accompany me around Port Royal? I've never had any shipments here, and wouldn't it be interesting to look around?" Ms. Mori inquired.

"If you are able, Madame, then of course."

"Well, I'm not **dis**abled...let's go!"

"Now?" Norrington asked incredulously.

"Who knows how long my boss will let me stay here! We should get started right away!" she said, grinning. "But first let me dress!"

Commodore Norrington blushed. "Of course..." he mumbled, and quickly left the room.

Suddenly, Jack Sparrow's head popped out from the window.

"Jack! What the hell are you doing! Norrington was just here, and if he caught you!" Serenity hissed.

"Sorry luv, but when my beauty gets shot it's no laughing matter..."

"Is the _Black Pearl_ ready to leave?"

"In 3 days. We've had some repairs to do."

"Get them done, I'll see to Norrington. Go, before someone sees you!"

"Of course luv. Right away."

"Jack?" she said, as he began to leave. "2:00 at the pub?"

Jack Sparrow grinned. "Meet you there Silver."

* * *

Serenity finished dressing, and opened the door. "Shall we go?"

"Yes...and may I compliment your divine beauty Lady Serenity."

"Compliments! I adore them!" she responded, as they left the building.

"Where to first, lady?"

"Just call me Serenity, alright? And I'd like to go to the docks. I've heard Port Royal holds the _Interceptor_. Isn't it the fastest boat in the seas?"

"Not any more. Bloody pirates blew it up. We do have the _Dauntless_, and our newest ship, the _Unlimited_, which is just as good as the _Interceptor_."

"So, the _Unlimited_ is the fastest ship in the Caribbean?"

"Well, supposedly the _Black Pearl_ is faster, but it's no real ship, now is it?"

"I believe it's out there. Where no men can find it..."

"Don't believe everything you hear...look, the _Unlimited_!"

Lady Serenity gaped at it. Already thoughts were running through her head._ With those parts we can repair the **Black Pearl** faster! If only there was a way to get it..._ She turned her head towards Norrington and smirked.

"It's absolutely amazing! This makes my trading ship look like a toy boat. It's beautiful..."

"Like you, Lady Serenity."

"I'm flattered you think so, Commodore Norrington."

"Oh...it was just a thought..."

Serenity smiled. _Time to turn up the charm._ "But a wonderful thought it was. No one's ever told me anything of the kind. Actually, no one's given me a gift for my birthday in years! A little 'love' is always appreciated, kind sir."

"When is your birthday, lady?"

"Um...is today the 9th of April?"

"Yes."

"Then it's tomorrow! What a coincidence! How lucky am I, to be escorted by Commodore Norrington the day before my birthday. These kind of things never happen to me, and I treasure everytime it does..."

"What do you want most in the world?"

"A new ship. My trading ship is over 20 years old, handed down from my grandfather to my father to me. I've been searching for one affordable and something of good quality..."

"May I see your boat?"

"But of course! Come this way!" Serenity grabbed the commodore's hand and sped off.

Arriving at the guest docks, she scanned the dock for a dingy, old-looking boat. Finding one, she pointed to it, and said, "That's it!"

Norrington looked a bit disgusted. "You go overseas in **that**?"

"I really have no choice."

"It's nothing compared to the _Unlimited_, except, it's bigger in size, I'll give you that. Would you like the _Unlimited_? As a gift from me, I would be honored."

"And I would be delighted to except your offer." Suddenly, an old man appeared from the boat that was supposedly hers, and she quickly waved, wishing he would smile and wave back as if he actually knew her._ Wave, you stupid old man, or meet the end of your days!_ Serenity glared at him, and the old man started waving in spite of fear. She relaxed and said to Norrington, "I must inform the captain. I'm meeting him at the pub..."

"The **pub**? Why on earth the pub?"

"Because it's one place where we both know the location."

"I'm quite sorry for my ignorant outburst. Forgive me..."

"You are forgiven. What is the time? 2:00? I'll meet you back at the _Unlimited_ at 3:30."

"Alright. Well, I must go back to the Governor's house. He'll be expecting me..." And with that, he left.

* * *

Serenity walked into the pub, where she immediately saw Jack, who was cleverly disguised with his hair tucked up in an officer's hat, and wearing an officer's uniform as well!

_Bloody pirate. Wonder where he got **those**?_ She grinned and walked toward him.

"Why, if it isn't Officer Jack. What brings you to the pub?" she said, toying with his face.

"You, me dear," Jack responded, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her towards him.

"I'm flattered..." she smirked, and the two of them suddenly started laughing.

"I can't believe he actually had the nerve to call me a divine beauty!" she cried.

"Luv, it's only the truth," the captain answered, taking a swig of rum.

"Gimme some!" Serenity said, grabbing the bottle from Jack's hand and chugging most of it down.

"Settle down! You'll drown yourself. Since when have you taken to the likings of that?"

"I haven't had a drink in a week, thank you very much. Everything's going to me head, and the only thing that can cure it is making up for lost time!" she snapped, then went back drinking.

"What about a kiss instead?"

"Nope. Not even a kiss. I really need this. Oh, by the way, Snorington gave me the _Unlimited_, so we can definitely use some of it's parts to repair the_ Black Pearl_. Aren't you proud of me?"

"Proud of ye indeed," Sparrow said, giving Serenity a kiss.

"Ye know, when we get married, your initials'll be S.S..." he mummered.

"Yeegods! Marriage? Marriage only ties a man down! Well, in this exception, it'll tie me down too."

"As long as I'm tied down with you luv."

"Compliments! I adore them!" Serenity said, pointing her nose up in a snooty way while Jack laughed.

"How's the crew?" she asked once Jack's laughter died down.

"Great. The lot misses you though. No one's a singer like you, you know that."

"Only after you've told me thousands of times."

"Sing us a song."

"No."

"Please, luv, for me?"

"No!"

"Why not!"

"Because later, I'm teaching you the salsa. If I sing, no salsa."

"Will the salsa be on the bed?" Jack asked, grinning mischievously.

"No, it will be on the floor, where all dances take place. Don't spoil things, silly."

"Fine," he grumbled, frowning. "Can I at least have me rum back?"

"Here's the rest. I have to go meet Snorington at the _Unlimited_. How am I supposed to get it out of the docks to the _Pearl_ without him?"

"Take him with you. Get out of docks together. Fall into water. Commodore goes in after you. Swim to other side and take the boat out to the_ Black Pearl_. Come back later after we take the parts. Say that once you fell in, you saw pirates dragging you to the other side, who commandeered the ship, and made you captive. When they were drunk, you pushed them off the ship and steered back to Port Royal. Simple."

"Good idea. Buh-bye officer. It was a pleasure to see you!" Serenity stood up, kissed Jack, and flounced out of the pub.

Jack touched the spot on his cheek where Serenity's lips had once been. "The pleasure was mine."

* * *

**I really hoped you liked it. I got the idea of starting a Pirates of the Carribean fan fic when I read one (it's on my favorite stories list). Please review! I really want your input!**


	2. Jackie Bird

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean movie, except Serenity/Silver.**

**Summary: Commodore Norrington falls in love with Lady Serenity. But Lady Serenity is actually Silver, Captain Jack Sparrow's partner. In other words, Lady Serenity is no lady, she's a pirate. What will happen when Norrington finds that out?**

**Chapter 2**

"There you are! Ready to except your prize?" the commodore asked as Serenity approached the dock.

"Of course!" she responded, a little too ecstaticly and quickly.

Commodore Norrington, who was admirably looking at the_ Unlimited_, turned swiftly towards Serenity with a puzzled face.

"Oh, well, you see, um, I just got a...a...a shipment, and we need to leave as soon as possible..."

"I understand. Um, Lady Serenity, do you have any family in Port Royal?"

"No, my family died during the epidemic. But I have a very close friend, Elizabeth Swann. Actually, Elizabeth Turner, now she's about to be. Have you heard of her?"

Norrington's face filled with pain. "Yes, I've heard of her...well, shall we go to the governor's house for dinner?"

"Delighted," she said, and once Norrington turned around, she made a face, gagging and rolling her eyes in disgust.

* * *

Dinner was quite lovely, but Serenity missed the company of Elizabeth. She had already finished eating, and was dragging her food around her plate with her fork, while the commodore and the governor spoke.

Suddenly, the two of them began to furiously and urgently whisper. _As if they actually had anything important to discuss,_ Serenity thought.

She continued to doodle on her plate when she realized the leftovers resembled a picture of a sword. She hurriedly put another serving of potatoes upon it, and swiveled it around until the sword was gone. Serenity breathed a sigh of relief.

Then Norrington cleared his throat and addressed her, for the first time since they arrived at the governor's house.

"Lady Serenity?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled, looking up from her plate.

"If I may be so bold to say, that even though we've known each other for only a mere day, this day was spectacular. I love you, Lady Serenity, and I wish to be wedded. Considering you have no living relatives, your closest family was associated with Elizabeth and Governor Swann. Therefore, he has granted me permission, and we are to be wedded tomorrow."

Serenity tried not to stare in disgust. _Married? To Commodore Norrington? Have these people gone mad? I'm going to be known as Serenity Snorington in this dead town!_

Her train of thought was interrupted by the commodore, who asked, "Serenity? Do you agree? Do you take my token of love?"

She smiled grimly. "Of course I do."

* * *

Lying in Elizabeth's bed, Serenity was wide-awake, trying to devise a plan to escape. After resting on the bed for 10 minutes, she got up and changed out of the frilly dress Norrington wanted her to wear and into her pirate clothes. _There, I'm out of the living nightmare._ She quietly crept out of her window and ran towards the only place she knew in Port Royal. The pub.

As she was running, she unconsciously reached for her side, where a sword usually was. Not finding one, she reached for her back, where two other swords were supposedly criss-crossed there. _Damn it all! I've gone and left them on the bloody ship!_ Mumbling to herself, she broke out into an all-energy sprint.

When she finally got the pub, she was out of breath. Looking around tiredly, Serenity suddenly gasped at the sight of the entire crew sitting around, chatting and drinking.

Elizabeth heard the gasp, and turned around. "Serenity! Over here!"

Serenity walked over to the bar seats, which were all occupied by the crew.

"I...have...something important," she took a swallow of air, "to tell...you."

"Here, rest, have a drink, and sit down already!"

She turned around and ordered a whole bottle of rum for Serenity, while Serenity muttered, "Where am I supposed to sit, you smart ass?"

Will laughed, and nodded his head towards Jack, who, to Serenity's disgust, smiled and slapped his hands on his lap. She then groaned and sat down, but not before slapping Jack playfully.

"Ow luv! What was that for?"

"Well, it was for..." she started, but it was Jack who finished the sentence in a monotone expression.

"I know, I know, 'for being a disrespectful perverted man whore,' ye told me already!"

Serenity looked confused. "I have? Well then good. Keep that in mind Jack, keep it in ye mind."

"And what if I don't?"

"Well I'll be nice and give you two options. One, you can experience a slap-fest courtesy of me, or two, a stick-fest, courtesy of Anamaria."

They both looked at Anamaria, who evilly smiled and took out her stick, slapping it on her hand.

Jack jumped up from his chair and covered his head, while Serenity, who had been sitting on Jack's lap, fell on the floor.

"You little..." she started, standing up, and stepping on his foot.

"Ow luv! It was an accident!"

"Accident Smaccident, you did it on purpose!" she retorted, then smiling to herself. "Accident Smaccident. So if I do this," she declared, and smacked Jack in the face again, "I can call it a Smaccident."

"What the hell is a Smaccident?" Elizabeth said, coming back from the bathroom.

"A smack that I'm going to give Jack, but claim that it was an accident. A mix of the two words."

"Luv, that's not funny," he said, making a pouting face, while Serenity laughed.

"I have never seen you do that! Do it again!"

"What? So now I'm your entertainment too?"

She glared at him, and then turned towards Elizabeth. "E, the most terrible thing has happened..."

"You broke a nail?" Jack sarcastically said.

"NO! For your information I'm getting married!"

There was a hush of silence.

"To?" Elizabeth asked.

Serenity closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Commodore Norrington."

"But, luv, we was supposed to get married..." Jack trailed off.

"I never agreed to that. But it'd be better than this," she whispered and sighed.

"When?" Will asked.

"Tomorrow..."

"Are you kidding me? He's only known you for a day!" Elizabeth cried.

"He says he loves me, and since I told a lie about me being in the trading business and I got a shipment, he'd figure we get married before I left."

"We need a plan to get you out of this marriage and into the Pearl so we can sail off," Elizabeth announced.

The four of them thought for a while.

"Here's our plan..." Will suddenly said, and the four heads knocked together.

Minutes later, Serenity's head popped out of the circle.

"Great idea Will. But I'm not quite sure about the part where we trust Jack to bring the boat out after we've all jumped in the water."

"He'll do it," Will said, looking at Jack.

"I won't do it. It's crazy. Besides, she **wants** to get married..."

"**No I don't! 'Member my motto? 'Marriage only ties a man down, except that I'll get tied down too!'"**

"I'm not doing it!" Jack said stubbornly, taking a swig of rum.

"Do it Jack, or I'll call you a mean name!"

"What kind of mean name call you call me?" he sneered.

"Jackie Bird!"

Serenity started to laugh, while Jack widened his eyes and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Excuse me, I have some business to attend to with Silver," he said, as he started to drag her outside.

Serenity rolled her eyes, and stepped on Jack's foot again. As he screamed in pain, she called out, "Buh-bye everyone!" Jack stopped screaming and huffed, taking Serenity out of the pub.

Once outside, he turned around towards Serenity and stared at her. "Start explaining."

"Explain what?"

"Explain how you, of all people, know what me mum calls me?"

"Oh, that...well you see..." she responded, looking at the ground.

Jack lifted her chin up so that their eyes met.

"No, I don't see."

"It was in a letter!" she blurted out. When she saw Jack's puzzled face, she added, "A letter from your mum. I found it in your desk. She put in it, 'Dear my Jackie Bird,' but I completely forgot about it until tonight, I swear!"

He laughed, and while he did so, she slipped out of his grip and started to run for the governor's house.

"Silver, wait!"

Serenity spun around and stomped back to Jack. "Don't call me that! In case that round thing that sits under that wannabe pirate hat of yours doesn't know, Snorington already knows that we're partners!"

"You obviously haven't told him **that**, now have you? It might be an easier plan than all of this!" Jack said smirking. Suddenly he frowned again and said, "Hey, me hat is **not **a wannabe pirate hat!"

"Oh yeah, I'm going to tell the man who's out to murder you and me that I'm Silver the pirate, and you really expect that he's going to let me go and not marry me? Of course he won't marry me, but he won't let me go. I'll end up in jail...or I'll be dead if I don't tell him where you are."

Jack panicked and said, "But you're not going to tell him, are ye?"

She sighed. "Jack, I don't know. I just don't know."

"But I love ye..."

"But you also love thousands of other women too Jack."

"But I love ye **a lot**!"

"G'night Jack!" she said, turning around once more to leave.

"Sil...I mean Serenity!"

Suddenly, a flock of chickens ran through the street. One connected its head to Serenity's ankle.

"Ouch! Come back here you stupid chicken!" she cried, trying to kick it, but missing. She fell down.

She struggled to get up, but failed. Jack chuckled, walked towards her, and picked her up bride-style.

"Jack, put me down this instant!" she yelled, trying to wiggle out of his arms. But he was too strong, and she was too tired.

"What, you wanted me to leave you laying in the middle of the street luv?"

"I would've gotten up sometime sooner or later!" she said pouting.

"That's what you think. Your ankle's broken luv.

"Well, now it's better."

"Okay then."

A long period of quiet occurred, and then Serenity put her arms around Jack's neck and put her lips next to his ear. "If it's okay, put me down."

Jack blushed, and gently lowered Serenity to the ground.

She looked across the street at the water, then up at the moon. Serenity started to shiver.

"What's wrong luv?"

"I'm cold. Doesn't the shivering make things obvious? Or must I paint you a sign?"

Jack chose to ignore this comment and wrapped his arms around her. "Better?"

"Mmm..." she mumured, closing her eyes. They stood like that for a while, when suddenly Serenity broke away from Jack's grasp.

"I have...have to..."

"Go. See you in the morning luv," he responded.

"You're going to bring the ship out tomorrow?" she questioned.

"I'll do it. Savvy?"

Serenity nodded her head and gave Jack a departing kiss on his lips. "G'night Jack."

* * *

The next morning, Serenity and Commodore Norrington were taking a morning stroll in the park, when Serenity turned towards Norrington and asked, "Can we have a small, private wedding? Just a couple of friends?"

"B-but, Lady Serenity, I sent out invitations to over a thousand people. We can't just tell them 'no' at the last minute!" he stammered.

_Yes we can,_ she thought. "Where is the wedding supposedly taking place?"

"Port Royal Catholic Church..."

"Then we'll just be the runaway couple. We'll get married elsewhere..."

"Where?" the commodore cried increduously.

"There!" Serenity said, pointing towards a cliff. "Sun Peak. I want to get married at sunset at Sun Peak. Isn't that romantic, honey?" Serenity forcefully squeaked the last word out.

"It looks quite dangerous...I don't want you falling in..."

"My love, we aren't getting married with our eyes closed! We'll be able to see perfectly, and besides, two coordinated people about to get married will certainly **not** fall off a measley cliff. So please?" she whined.

"Of course my darling," Norrington responded, smiling down upon his future bride.

"Oh, and commodore?"

"Yes?"

"My dear friend Elizabeth is conviently in town. I ask your permission for her to be my one and only bridesmaid, and for her fiance to be your best man."

Norrington's smile vanished. "Of course, if it is what my beautiful wants. And if it makes you happy."

"Oh, I'm happy." _Very happy indeed...

* * *

_

**Wahoo! The plan is starting to take shape. My fave part of this chapter was all the dialogue between Serenity and Jack. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing and rereading it! Please review! Me loves your input!**


	3. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean movie, except Serenity/Silver.**

**Summary: Commodore Norrington falls in love with Lady Serenity. But Lady Serenity is actually Silver, Captain Jack Sparrow's partner. In other words, Lady Serenity is no lady, she's a pirate. What will happen when Norrington finds that out?**

**Chapter 3**

Serenity paced back and forth in her dressing room. She was all dressed in her gown, a white lace sleeveless dress, and her hair in an up-do with curls down her face.

Elizabeth walked in, bringing Serenity's veil. "Serenity, everything's going to be alright."

"I know, but I just can't help feeling that something is going to go terribly wrong."

Elizabeth put the veil upon Serenity. "Got the ring?"

"Yeah...look, if things don't go according to plan you have to promise me that you and Will won't stand around. You have to promise me that you'll flee to the _Black Pearl_." Serenity's eyes grew wide with fear.

Elizabeth laughed. "Of course, but that's not going to happen. Everything is going to be fine! Don't worry about us, you should worry about yourself. Don't even think about you-know-who!"

"But, I have to! If Tom is suspicious about the marriage, and he thinks..."

"Tom loves you and you love him. He understands. And he knows who you really are Silver. He loves you for who you are. He won't mind!" Elizabeth sagely said.

"But, if..."

"No buts or ifs. If he had a choice to marry any woman in the world, it would be you. You know that."

Serenity smiled, looking in the mirror at her diamond necklace.

"That's from him isn't it?"

Serenity murmured, "Yes..."

"Is he coming to the wedding?"

"Yes, I've told him everything..."

"There! He'll understand then! Imagine that, your fiancé coming to see you get married off to someone else. That's so amusing!"

The two of them laughed, and when they stopped, Elizabeth looked at Serenity fondly.

"You look just like your mum..."

"Thanks...I mean for actually remembering me mum..."

"**My** mum, Serenity. Who knows how Norrington will react when he hears you talking like Captain Jack Sparrow. He's influenced you a lot, hasn't he?"

"Mmm..."

"It's time, Serenity. Ready to **not** get married?"

Serenity smiled. "Yes."

* * *

The _Black Pearl_ was hidden inside a nearby cove, and from where he was standing, Jack could clearly see Sun Peak.

Suddenly, a strange man ran up to Silver, and they hugged each other tightly.

_It's no big deal. That's probably just a friend of hers, or something..._

He continued to watch them, and after talking, he saw Silver and the mysterious man kiss passionately.

_Who the hell does he think he is?_

**_Jack, she's not your girl..._**his mind argued with him

_But I love her. And she always kisses me..._

_**But not like how she's kissing that guy.**_

_But last night..._he argued

_**She was probably replacing you with that guy in her mind...**_

_She wasn't!_

_**She probably was. Stop arguing with me, you bloke. You'll just confuse yourself more than usual...**_

"Take that back you scurvy scoundrel!" Jack shouted. The entire crew stared at him.

"Get back to work!" the captain yelled, as everyone began to shuffle around again.

Anamaria walked up to Jack. "Captain?" she asked.

"Yes?"

I'm not part of the crew any longer."

"What? Why not, missy?"

"I...I'm...I'm getting married..." she stumbled.

"To who?"

"Supposedly that bloke over there," she said, pointing towards the man whose evil lips had collided with Silver's. "He's giving her the good-bye tonight, and once your plan is done then ours will begin..."

"Oh. Whatever mate..."

* * *

"Oy, Serenity!" shouted a familiar voice. Serenity turned around, flabbergasted to see Tom.

"Tom!" she cried, and he ran towards her, picking her up and twirling her around. He finally put her down and they gave each other a big hug.

"Serenity, you look beautiful."

"Thank you so much Tom."

"You still have my necklace?"

"Of course," she responded, and they kissed passionately, and Tom's tongue pushed onto her lips forcefully.

Serenity broke away. _It's not the same...I wonder..._she thought. "Do you still have the coin?"

"Um...well, you see..."

"Whom did you tell it to? What did you tell them? Why did you tell?"

"That's why I've come. It happened last night, I was at the pub, and Serenity, I was drunk, and I started blabbing random things out, and one of those things was..."

"You didn't tell them about Silver did you?" she whispered, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"No, I told them I was marrying Serenity, my little Irish queen..."

"NO! You didn't!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry's not good enough. When are you getting married?"

"Today, after your plan..."

"So everything works out for you, you horrible little snitch. Not only do you tell a secret, you're getting married without paying, and your plan just weaves into mine! Great!" she raged, stomping off. She suddenly bumped into Norrington. "Commodore dear, come meet my old friend Tom," she said, dragging him towards Tom.

"Tom, this is my husband-to-be, Commodore Norrington. I'm marrying **a respectable man, and not some whore from the pub!**" she yelled.

"I feel sorry for you, commodore, because while you're a respectable man, Serenity is..." Tom started.

Elizabeth, who had heard everything from the beginning, ran up to Tom and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oh, the stomach flu again, isn't it Tom? Very well, someone take him to the infirmary!" she said pleasantly, as Tom grabbed his stomach in pain. Turning towards Serenity, she nodded her head.

"Come this way, darling, and let's dance before we exchange our vows!" Serenity mock-squealed, and dragged Norrington towards the edge of the cliff, only 2 feet away.

"We're awful close towards the edge..."

"This is our last moment as single persons. The least we can do is have fun!" she cried, and the two of them started dancing.

* * *

From the _Black Pearl_, Jack saw Silver and Norrington dancing. Silver was really good, enchanting, even. Jack turned to look at Norrington and laughed out loud. The poor man obviously had two left feet, for he just switched from one foot to the other, while Silver twirled around and moved her body freely.

A loud thud awoke Jack from his entrancement, and he whirled around to find Anamaria with 2 pieces of luggage.

"I've packed everything, except the bed and the dresser. Those things were horrible, and Tom can always buy me new ones. If you want, you can chunk it overboard. It's not like anyone's going to use it..."

"What about Silver?" shouted a crewmember.

"You dogs aren't supposed to be askin' questions! Get back to work!" Sparrow hollered.

"I always thought Silver would stay in your room," Anamaria smirked.

"She needs a dresser though! And a bed!" cried two others of the crew, one of them including Mr. Gibbs.

"Enough already! We'll buy some furniture for Silver, savvy?"

"Aye, aye captain!" shouted the crew, and they went back to work.

"Well, I'd best be going..." Anamaria said, picking up her luggage. Jack grudgingly stared at her.

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"Nope. I'm not a gentleman. I'm a pirate, and a captain, and if you can't do it yourself you can throw them overboard..."

"Sheesh, no way! I'll do it myself, god..." she muttered, and trudged off the ship.

* * *

Serenity slipped the ring into her pocket, and turned towards Norrington.

"It's time!" she smiled weakly.

The entire wedding went smoothly, until the point where they were to represent each other with their rings.

"It's gone!" she cried. "I had it on my hand, so I wouldn't forget..."

"Is it in your pocket?" Norrington worriedly asked.

"Of course not silly, this dress doesn't have pockets!" she lied. Suddenly, she started searching the ground, followed by Norrington and Elizabeth. Will sat back in his chair and quietly laughed to himself.

Only inches from the edge, Serenity stood up. "I found it!" she cried, and pretended to stumble, falling off the cliff.

"Omigod, Serenity!" Elizabeth shrieked, and the commodore looked over the edge. "I'm coming!" he cried, when a hand grabbed him.

"Look!" Elizabeth said, pointing down at the water. Part of the plan was that Serenity was to take off her dress, wearing some of Elizabeth's clothes underneath. Elizabeth already put Serenity's clothes on the ship.

"You haven't married, it wouldn't be respectable to save her while she's plum naked. I'll go!" she cried, and dove into the water.

Suddenly Will came up behind him. "You let my fiancé dive off a cliff! Get the _Unlimited _ready, for god's sake!" he shouted, and Norrington rushed off to the docks.

Will jumped into the water. That was the signal for the _Black Pearl_ to come out and bring them aboard.

* * *

Commodore Norrington arrived at the docks with a troop of his men. "Start the _Unlimited _for crying out loud! My wife fell off a cliff!" he roared.

Minutes later, one of the soldiers spoke, "Commodore, she's not working!"

"Not working? Why not?"

Men started to inspect the ship.

"All her parts, they've been replaced with bungled ones!"

"Pirates," he muttered to himself. "Fine! We'll take the _Dauntless_!" he commanded.

They finally got the_ Dauntless_ started. Commodore Norrington stood at the aft (the very front) and said to himself, "I'm coming Serenity."

* * *

**Oooh! What's this coin that Serenity's talking about? And who knew (besides me) that she was part of the Irish royal family? I hoped you liked it! Please read and review!**


	4. Off To Tortuga

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean movie, except Serenity/Silver.**

**Summary: Commodore Norrington falls in love with Lady Serenity. But Lady Serenity is actually Silver, Captain Jack Sparrow's partner. In other words, Lady Serenity is no lady, she's a pirate. What will happen when Norrington finds that out?**

**Chapter 4**

Once Silver, Elizabeth, and Will were on the _Black Pearl_, she sailed off immediately.

Will took Elizabeth to their cabin to warm up, while Silver ran about the ship looking for her things.

"My swords! My swords! Where are they?" she bellowed, searching the deck. "Where the heck are my boots? Where's my bandanna? Who has my shirt?"

"Calm down, you little wench! They're all safe in me room," Captain Jack said.

Silver snickered. "And I suppose you'll be escorting me to my things?"

"Of course! Right this way!" he said roughly, and dragged her to his room.

Once inside, Silver yanked her arm from Jack's hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Something is wrong, Jack. You never do this to me..."

"Maybe because I never knew you loved the bloke who was marrying Anamaria!"

"What?"

"Tom, isn't that his name? He's getting married..."

"To Anamaria..." she finished, curling her hands into fists.

"Uh-oh..."

Silver ran out of the room, searching for the only thing that could control her fists (besides rum). Finding Anamaria's room, she barged in and picked the bed up, propping it up against the wall.

Jack ran in after her, shocked to see what Silver did to control her anger.

Silver started furiously punching the already-beaten bed; first angrily, then slowly ceasing, and she slumped down on the wall next to the bed and started to weep.

Jack walked over to her, and she flung herself upon him and continued crying.

"There, there luv..." he murmured, stroking her hair, which was back in it's original down hairstyle.

The two of them were locked together for a couple of minutes, when Jack realized that she had stopped crying and in fact, fallen asleep.

Sparrow carried her back into his room, gently lowering her on his bed. _She looks so beautiful when she's asleep._ He continued to watch her until Gibbs came in unexpectedly.

"Here's her ponytail holder," he whispered.

Jack took the silver ribbon band, monogrammed, S.S.

"S.S.? What on earth does that stand for?" he mumbled, sliding it into Silver's hand. For some reason, everytime she had it in her possession, she smiled. But not tonight. She didn't even budge.

"Night, luv," the captain said, walking out the door. Before closing the door, he heard a voice say, "Night captain..."

* * *

The sun beamed bright, and Silver was trying to get some sleep. Giving up, she flung the covers off the bed and uttered a loud "aargh!" while rubbing her eyes. Feeling something in her hand, she opened it. Her ponytail holder. Silver got off the bed and looked about for a brush when she realized, _I'm not in Ana's room. Where the hell am I then?_

Looking around, she panicked and said, "Great. Jack's room. And he doesn't even have a brush!"

Throughing her hands up in the air in rage, she walked over towards Jack's closet and pulled out her shirt, bandanna, and most importantly, her swords. "Where are my boots!" she cried out in frustration. Rummaging through the closet, she still couldn't find them, and decided to take Jack's spare boots instead. _Perfect fit_, she thought, and smiled.

Silver turned to look at herself in the dresser's mirror, when finding her very own brush. _Jack must have brought it here for me._ She brushed her hair and put it in her usual ponytail before opening the door and walking out.

She found Jack, at the wheel, and quietly crept up to him. When she got in range, Silver covered his eyes with her hands and gave him a kiss upon each cheek.

"What the--!" started Jack, but then laughed.

Still covering his eyes, Silver whispered in his ear, "Thank you so much!"

"Why are you covering me eyes?"

"I want you to be surprised when you see me dressed!"

"But, I know what you look like in your pirate clothes!" Jack stopped for a moment, smiling. "You're not naked are ye?"

Silver mock-gasped. "Of course not! How would I be able to walk out here without getting stared at?"

"Maybe you were wearing a towel, and just now dropped it on the deck..."

"Keep dreaming captain!"

She let go of her hands, and Jack spun around, eyeing her up and down.

"You don't look...Hey! Those are me boots!"

She laughed. "Well, where are mine?"

"I don't...Anamaria! She took them!"

"She **what**?"

"Actually, she wore them, but that's the same thing!"

"So, can I have these?"

"Sure luv, hold on. Someone get on deck and steer!" he bellowed. When Will ran up, he took Silver's hand and they went to Jack's room.

When they got there, Jack closed the door behind him and said, "Okay, explain."

"Explain what?"

Jack groaned. "Not again! Listen, explain the whole thing-ma-jig on Tom and Anamaria."

"I don't know all of it, okay?"

"Tell me what ye know then, luv!"

"Fine!" she declared, mumbling, "Geez, no manners at all, ye stupid captain."

Silver took a deep breath and started. "It was years ago. Tom was my betrothed. For my 13th birthday, he took me out on a hidden cove, the same one we hid the _Pearl_ in. We found some cursed Egyptian gold, so when I went home and read about them, I found out their use. We went back the next day, and for fun we decided to keep on for each of us. If one of us ever told a secret of the other, his or her coin was supposed to melt, and the one who told the secret was to get married to the first pirate that they laid eyes on. Well, Tom, he told a secret, just two days ago, he was drunk..."

"He didn't tell them about ye being Silver did 'e?" Jack asked.

"No, it was worse."

"Worse?"

"Well in my opinion it's worse!" she snapped. "He told them that he was marrying Serenity, his little Irish queen."

"What?"

Serenity sighed. "I'm the heir of the Irish royal crown."

"Why did ye become a pirate?"

"Because once I became queen, Tom's betrothal would mean nothing, and I'd have to get married to some old grumpy ruler in order to benefit my country."

"So you ran away, eh? You didn't want to get married..." said Jack, catching on.

"Well, during my whole life since 13, I've only wanted to marry one person. Tom. But now he got married to Anamaria. But, if he told my secret two days ago, while he was drunk, and there's only one pub in Port Royal...that means he told my secret the night I ran away!"

"Figures..."

"No, Jack, don't you see? He was there, I could have stopped him if I...if I..."

"Didn't call me Jackie Bird. 'Cause if ye didn't say that, I wouldn't have dragged you outside, and ye wouldn't fall due to a chicken."

"Hey, so it's **my** fault now?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You meant it! You insinuated it!"

"Okay, so I did!" Jack said.

"I'm going to give you a smaccident!" she roared, and jumped on his bed, grabbed his pillow, and started attacking him.

"Hey, this isn't a smaccident!" he cried.

"It hurts a lot less doesn't it? Do you want a smaccident?"

"**No!"** Jack jumped on his bed, grabbed another pillow, and starting whacking Silver.

"Hey! You're cheating!"

"How am I cheating?" Jack stopped and looked around him.

"Because you aren't letting me win!" Silver bopped Jack on the head, and his hat fell on the ground.

"Me hat!" Jack shrieked, and jumped off the bed to save it.

"Oh no you don't!" Silver declared, and jumping off the bed, she used the pillow and swept it to the other side of the room.

"Don't hurt me hat!"

Silver just laughed and dove for the hat. Receiving it, she put it on and looked at Jack.

"Lookie, I'm Jackie Bird and I wear a wannabe pirate hat!"

"No you don't! Stop calling me that Silver, and my hat is not a wannabe!"

"How would you know, you dress like a wannabe!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"**No I don't!"** Jack roared, and tackled Silver onto the bed. He started to furiously tickle her.

"Jack!" she screamed. "I can't breathe!"

"Then how come your talkin'?"

Silver kept laughing, and tears were coming out of her eyes. "Jack!" she whispered, giggling violently.

"Yes?"

"I'm dying, I need..." she laughed again. "Mouth-to-mouth recessitation!" she shrieked, full of laughter, then suddenly rolled over the bed. A loud thunk occured.

"Ow!"

"Ye deserve it mate!"

"Did not!" she whined, still on the floor.

Jack counted to 30, and when Silver didn't come up, he produced a worried expression.

"Silver, are ye okay?" Jack said, peering over the edge of the bed, surprised to see absolutely nothing.

Silver, who had crept around the bed and was now right on top of Jack, covered his eyes and said, "Boo!"

Jack jumped and fell off the bed, while Silver sat down and laughed.

"I'm going to get you!" he growled.

Silver screamed, and tore out of Jack's room.

* * *

Elizabeth awoke to the sound of shrill screams. _That is the signiture scream of Serenity, I'd recognize it anywhere. Unfortunately._ Groaning, she pulled off the covers and dressed. 

Walking out, she saw that Will was at the steering wheel, and flounced up to him. "Morning honey!" she cried.

Will turned around and smiled. "My sunshine is awake, I see."

He asked for another crewmember to steer, and when someone came, Will gave him a pat on the back and said, "Sail us to Tortuga."

Will walked toward Elizabeth. They kissed for a long time, and suddenly Elizabeth started laughing during their osculation and Will broke off, looking puzzled. Elizabeth continued to laugh, and Will thought she looked so funny when she was laughing that he started to laugh too.

"What's going on with Silver?"

"What do you mean?"

"I **was** sound asleep, but I heard Silver screaming. What's going on?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, you're about to find out, 'cause here Silver comes!" cried Mr. Gibbs.

Silver ran onto the deck and hid behind Elizabeth.

"E! Help me!"

"What?"

"Hide me! He's coming!"

"Who's coming?"

"Jack's coming, he's going to tickle me 'til I die!"

Will rolled his eyes and laughed.

Jack ran up and said, "Hello Will. Morning Elizabeth. Give Silver to me."

"Never!" announced not Elizabeth, but Silver, who was still hiding behind Elizabeth.

Jack smiled, and began to start towards Silver, but not before getting a big smack on the head from Anamaria and her stick.

Jack grabbed his head in pain, and Silver started to laugh again. "Thanks again Ana---" She stopped. "Wait, Anamaria's gone. Who whacked Jack? Hey, it rhymes. So we can give him a Smaccident by playing the game Whack the Jack!" she said, throwing into a fit of giggles.

Jack turned around to see who whacked him on the head with a stick, and turns out it was Will.

"Will mate, what the hell were you thinking?"

"You were going for Elizabeth!"

"I was **going** for Silver!"

"Well, Silver asked me to."

"She asked you to do what?"

"Everytime she felt in danger, she would hide behind Elizabeth, and I was suppose to whack you on the head," Will said a matter-of-factly.

Silver and Elizabeth just gaped at the two of them. Finally Silver said, "Hello? I did **not** ask you to do that..."

"I did!" Elizabeth said.

"No you didn't!" Silver responded.

"I didn't?"

"No...did you?"

"I don't remember..."

The four of them stood where they were, trying to figure everything out, when Mr. Gibbs came up to them and asked, "Who wants rum?"

Automatically, Jack and Silver yelled "ME!" and followed Gibbs to the storage room.

"They are so naive. Rum gets everything off their minds!" Will said.

Elizabeth smiled and walked up to Will. They embraced and kissed. Elizabeth then asked, "Why **did** you whack Jack?"

Will chuckled and said, "Jack's a loony, he needs an occasional whack on the head..."

"Not a 'Smaccident?'" Elizabeth cut in.

"Maybe one of those will get to his head better than a whack from Anamaria's old stick..." Will said, throwing the stick overboard.

Elizabeth, whose eyes were still looking at the spot of water where the stick was thrown, said quietly, "Those two really are perfect for each other."

"They are. But Jack will never settle down for one woman, and you told me yourself that Silver never wanted to marry."

"She did. To Tom. But that's just a fantasy now. That jerk, to do that to Silver. She really loved him, and he had to go off and tell everone at the pub that she was..." Elizabeth realized what she was about to say when she stopped.

"She was what?"

"It's a secret."

"Do you have a cursed Egyptian coin too?"

Elizabeth gasped. "How did you...?"

"Silver gave hers to me. She said it's completely worthless magic, but I could probably get 60 shillings for it."

"No, I don't have a cursed Egyptian coin, but I promised."

"She would have told me, you know that. The four of us are a band of the most closest friends."

"You're right. Very well, Silver is the heir of the Irish royal crown."

"That's a secret?"

"A very valuable one, considering an Irish princess is also a pirate..." she retorted.

"Why'd she run away?"

Elizabeth sighed. "The last marriage she was almost forced into was to the king of Russia, for the benefit of Ireland."

"The king of...wait, isn't he 40 years older than her?"

"Yes, and she Russia needs an heir..." Elizabeth trailed off.

"That is disgusting!" Will said shockingly.

"Do you really think her parents care?"

"Well, **her** parents are the same age..."

"But they have absolutely no feelings toward their daughter." Elizabeth said, and walked back into the cabin.

* * *

The commodore grew a worried expression. They had already searched the area around and below Sun Peak, and there was no sign of Serenity, Elizabeth, or Will. Norrington sighed, remembering the joy Serenity had brought into his life when he was miserable. "I can still remember her laugh, her smile, her divine beauty, and now it's lost," he mumbled. 

He was lost in a daze, when suddenly a shout awakened him. "Commodore, look what we've found!"

Norrington rushed over toward the left side of the ship and looked down. Serenity's veil. The commodore gave a countenance of sadness, and ordered, "Turn this ship around and bring it back to dock. I'm afraid she's gone..."

When they got back to Port Royal, Norrington saw Tom and Anamaria walking through the streets. "Is that you Tom?" he cried out, and hastened his steps toward them.

Tom turned around to see the commodore. Anamaria whispered, "Let's go already, what if he recognizes me?"

But Tom stood in his place and when Norrington was standing in front of him Tom asked, "Where is Serenity?"

"She's...gone. She wanted to get married at Sun Peak, and she said that she would never fall off...but she did. We searched everywhere..."

Anamaria smiled. "I might know where she is!" she said triumphantly, then realizing her outburst, she coward behind Tom.

"Aren't you part of Sparrow's crew?"

"Nope, not anymore!" she squeaked. Norrington looked skeptical.

Tom came to her rescue. "We decided to get married, so she's a wife now, no longer a pirate." Anamaria furiously nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, you seem to know where my fiance is, so do tell."

Anamaria gave a guilty look. "She went back on the_ Black Pearl_..."

"She **what**?"

Tom butted in. "What my darling Anamaria is trying to say is that Serenity fell in, and the _Black Pearl_, took her hostage."

Anamaria nodded violently again. "I have a problem with being concise..."

The commodore nodded in approval towards the two of them. "Thank you, your information is greatly appreciated. Do you happen to know where the _Black Pearl_ is headed?"

Anamaria and Tom shrugged, and simultaneously said, "Tortuga?"

* * *

**Man, that was a long chapter. Hoped you liked it! Please read and review. Don't forget to play Whack the Jack with someone (his name doesn't have to be Jack, just whack somebody!) because it really lets your stress out. But I can't say anything for the person getting whacked! I guess it just creates more stress...oh well!**


	5. SlapJack and Stairling

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Pirates of the Carribean movie, except Serenity/Silver.**

**Summary: Commodore Norrington falls in love with Lady Serenity. But Lady Serenity is actually Silver, Captain Jack Sparrow's partner. In other words, Lady Serenity is no lady, she's a pirate. What will happen when Norrington finds that out?**

**Chapter 5**

The commodore ran back to the governor's house and demanded to see his lordship at this very moment. Minutes later, the governor came downstairs, looking puzzled.

"Governor, I know where Serenity is!"

"Where?" Governor Swann cried increduously.

"After falling from Sun Peak, the _Black Pearl_ captured her and took her hostage, and I have an idea of where they are headed."

"And the idea is?"

"Tortuga!" Norrington said triumphantly.

"So we shall sail for Tortuga?"

"Tomorrow! No, today! Who knows what they've done to her."

"Yes, yes, well, you have my permission to set sail today. Right now."

"Really governor?"

"Yes, I know how deeply in love you are with Serenity, and that you would do anything for her safety and protection. Go."

The commodore was shocked to hear the words exactly going through his head, and could not say a word. He just merely bowed in thanks and left.

* * *

"Royal Flush! I win! Again! And again! And again!" Silver announced.

The shipmates groaned. Thy had been playing poker for the last two hours, and Silver had won all of the games, all 62 of them.

"Okay, we won't play poker anymore, savvy?"

The entire crew roared in jubliation.

Jack walked out from his cabin onto the deck. "Luv, what is with you saying my line? 'Savvy' is me word, not yours!"

"Sorry, it's habitual!" Silver said shrugging, as she shuffled the deck.

"Habi-bi-bi what?"

"Habitual, naturally happens out of habit or routine."

"Right...ye playing poker?" Jack nodded his head toward the pile of shillings beside Silver.

"Not anymore, the crew's out of money, but someone put their sock in the pile. **Hey, whoever owns this filthy sock, ye can have it back, I don't want it!**"

Shuffling the deck once more, Silver said, "Let's play SlapJack!"

Jack covered his cheeks and backed away. "There'll be no slapping me beautiful face, not now or ever!"

She laughed. "It's a card game silly. Two people only, here E, you know how to play." Elizabeth hesitantly accepted half the deck. Turning towards Jack, Silver said, "You put down cards and whoever slaps the jack card gets the entire pile. If you slap your hand down and it's not jack, the other person gets the card. The point of the game is to have all the cards. Oh, and Jack? Your face would be describe something else, not beautiful, try...a disaster." The crew laughed heartily and she turned back towards Elizabeth, put her game-face on, and said, "Let's roll!"

Cards were rapidly thrown down into a pile, and as Jack was watching Silver slapped the deck severely, and he jumped. "Hah! Jack!" she cried victoriously.

They continued to play for 5 more minutes, and after a tug-of-war situation, Silver won.

"Ye still have it E. Too bad ye got your hands all primpy when you were supposed to marry Snorington."

Elizabeth laughed. "I absolutely loved this game. We were so good, we'd play only one game in an hour! And I love the way you say 'Snorington!'"

Silver smiled, folded the cards, stuck them in the air in a fan-like appearance, and yelled, "Who's next?"

After everyone except Jack had attempted to overthrow Silver and had sucessfully failed, she turned towards Jack and asked, "Wanna play?"

"No way, I've seen enough!"

"What, you don't think you can beat me in a game with your own name? Chicken huh? I don't blame ye, I'm the card game queen on the ship!"

Jack fumed. "I can beat ye alright!"

"Prove it!"

Jack looked around like he was Mr. Macho-Man, and sat down on the barrel across from Silver, their table an empty cargo box.

Silver and Jack began to intensely throw down cards, sometimes one-by-one, or five at a time. Jack was so busy trying to concentrate on flipping the card onto the pile he didn't see Silver's hand strike down loudly on the stack of cards.

"Slapped the Jack!" she cried.

Jack gave her a grim look. Seconds later, Silver's hand clapped down again. The game only lasted a minute, and the entire crew already knew the verdict, so they left to get more rum and to entertain themselves in another fashion.

"So Jack, do ye believe me when I say I'm the card game queen of the ship?" Silver said, shuffling the deck as Jack stood up.

"No, I demand a rematch!"

Silver shrugged again. "Okay, your funeral."

Jack just sat down, then jumped up and said, "Hey, that's my line too!"

"Sorry, it's..."

"Habitual?"

"Actually I was going to say it's incessant, but at least my Jackie Bird learned a word."

Jack rolled his eyes, and threw down the first card.

Seconds later Jack had three cards left. "How did we only have one jack in a pile of all that?"

Gathering the cards, Silver responded, "Actually that was 48 cards, and I figured you couldn't distinguish a jack from a queen or king, so I waited until the third jack was laid down."

"**What?"**

"Hey, you asked!"

Grumbling, Jack threw down his last three cards, and Silver slapped them.

"What do ye think your doing?"

"Your last card was jack. Sorry Jack, I got your last jack. Wow, that's three Jacks too many!" Silver stood up, yawned and stretched, picked the cards up, and put them in the deck holder. She then walked towards the crew.

"What about me?"

"One Jack on this ship is bad enough!"

"What?"

Silver smirked and through the cards in the ocean.

"What do ye think your doing?"

"You just said that!"

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Oh..."

They stood side-by-side in silence, looking up at the moon.

Suddenly, Silver cried, "Pirates!"

Jack just laughed and said, "Yes, we are pirates, savvy?"

"No Jack, I mean a pirate ship! Coming this way!"

"Where? I don't see no pirate ship!"

"Get ye stupid telescope!" she yelled, and pushed Jack to his cabin. Jack ran inside, grabbed the telescope and his sword, and went back outside next to Silver.

Looking into the microscope, he saw a ship in the distance really far away.

"How did you...?"

"They didn't call me Hawk Eye for nothing you know."

"Hawk Eye?"

"Yeah, they called me Hawk Eye on the last ship I was on."

"The last ship ye was on?"

"**Stop repeating me! **Yeah, the last ship I was on, the_ Forgotten_. But then we were commandeered by some bloody pirate by the name of Stairling, and they blew the damn thing up. I was their entertainment," she shivered in rememberance, "and he finally let me go in Tortuga, said I could make a lot more money there...and that's..."

"When I found ye," Jack finished for her.

"Right." Silver didn't take her eyes off the ship. She then gasped.

"Let me see the telescope!"

"I thought they called ye Hawk Eye?" Jack said, smirking.

"I'll Hawk Eye ye butt to the next executioner if ye don't give me that telescope!" she threatened, and Jack was happy to obliged.

"It's him! It's Stairling! I'd recognize that stupid fag...um, I mean, flag, anywhere!"

Pondering, Jack asked, "Stairling. As in Swordsmaster Stairling? Good swordsman I hear, only 23."

"The one and only. Unfortuanately. My dream is to be the best swordsmaster in the world, and if it means killing Stairling, I'd be happy to accommodate that!"

* * *

Swordsmaster Stairling smirked as his rowboat came up close behind the _Black Pearl_. By using the ship as a decoy distraction, he put the best of the best of the best of the best of his crew in the rowboat, and his plan of action was to steal Silver back. Too bad the best of the best of the best of the best of his entire crew of 500 were only 5 people.

"I'll get you back you little wench. Running away from Tortuga when I told you to get a job and stay 'til I got back!" he muttered.

"Sir, if she's such a wench, why are we stealing her?" asked a crewmate.

"Because she's the best entertatinment I've seen!"

"What kind of entertainment sir?"

"She's a singer, and a dancer. The best, I say! Now onward!"

* * *

Silver gazed at the ship, frowning. "Shit, it's a decoy!"

"Hmm?"

"Jack, Stairling's not on his ship! It's a distraction! He's gonna come up behind us!"

"How did ye know that?"

"Captain Swordsmaster Stairling is one of the most predictable men in the Caribbean. Oh, a word of suggestion: he's very vain, and loves to say the word 'best,' so if he garbles on about the best of the best of whatever, encourage that while I kill the men."

"Wait, I want to kill them, why don't ye distract the men!"

"No Jack, how could I distract him if he's after me? You distract him. **You're** a pirate captain, that's something ye got in common." She quickly said under her breath, "Ye both also don't have a clue what's going on!"

Silver ordered everyone to follow her, that there was going to be a surprise attack, and that we shouldn't take our chances.

"If it's a surprise attack, how do you know?" asked Will smirking.

She sighed. "It's an **attempted** surprise attack, and do you want to live to see Tortuga tomorrow or not?"

"Listen to the lady, savvy?" Jack said, trying to stick up for Silver, who only glared at him and said, "You too captain, or you're going down first!"

They walked toward the other side of the ship, and sure enough, Silver was right. There was Stairling, in a little rowboat with five other men.

The men climbed over and Stairling said, "We're here to take Silver!"

"We don't have silver!" cried Elizabeth.

"We have copper!" pitched in Will.

"And some gold!" said Mr. Gibbs.

"And my sock...ow!" The socky-crewmember was kicked in the shins.

Jack asked, "Who are ye?" He watched as Silver crept around them, killing off Stairling's men silently one-by-one.

"**I** am Captain Swordsmaster Stairling, best swordsman in the world, and these five fine men behind me are the best of the best of the best of the best of my entire crew of 500!"

Silver was just about to cut the last crewmember's throat when he cried out, "Silver here sir!"

Silver kicked him overboard, and turned around innocently, sliding her swords back behind her back and into the sheath at her side.

"So Silver, you disobeyed me. I told you specifically that the best of the best of the best of singers and dancers was you, and you was supposed to work in Tortuga until I came back and took you back onto the ship!"

"Sorry!"

"You wearing your tight pants eh? Good, the crew'll be happy, come along now."

Silver winked at Jack then gave him pleading eyes. Jack knew Silver all too well and knew that meant she was going to do something risky, and that she didn't want him interfering. And that she was sorry.

"Why don't we just fool around a little bit for ourselves? Before ye hand me back to your entire crew?" she said, walking closer to Stairling. Moving her hand up and down his chest, she breathed heavily and said, "I've been gone for so long. Time we get acquainted again, right?"

But Stairling didn't answer, because he was too busy trying to look down her shirt. Silver kept stroking his chest, and took a quick look at Jack.

Jack looked completely calm, like he didn't care. But Silver knew inside he was on a rollercoaster. _How hard this must be for him!_

Suddenly, Stairling forcefully cupped Silver's face in his hands, and starting to violently french her, tongue and all. Silver groaned. _I hope that sounded like a convincing moan to you, ye bastard!_

Reaching for her right thigh, she pulled out a dagger and struck it in Stairling's leg.

Shocked, he backed away from her and drew out his sword, and everyone gasped.

Not hesistating a bit, she pulled another dagger out and threw it at him. As Stairling was getting ready to evade the attack, she struck him in the chest with her sword. He fell to the ground, saying, "Silver, Tom told...Ann told...he's coming..." Then he died. Silver laughed and threw him overboard, but not beforing searching for any weapons or money. She smiled as she pulled out 20 shillings and a sword.

Jack ran towards Silver, and picked her up, twirling her round. When he set her down, he gazed lovingly into her eyes and said, "You did it. Your the best swordsman in the world!"

Silver stared back into his eyes, then gave him a smack.

Jack recoiled and shouted, "I don't think I deserved that!"

"That's for calling me a man. I am the best swords**woman**. Or swordsmaster. Whichever you prefer."

She then kissed Jack passionately. "That's for keeping your cool. I was so afraid you were going to burst out on me." She shouted for rum, and Mr. Gibbs was only happy to obey. Gulping down the entire bottle, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve, while everyone looked at her, still paralzyed with disbelief.

"What? Ye didn't think I don't know how to kill?" She spat over the side of the boat and grumbled, "Stupid Stairling. **EVER HEARD OF A BLOODY BREATH MINT!**" She scraped her tongue in disgust.

* * *

Commodore Norrington and his crew of 30 troops were sailing for Tortuga, when they caught sight of a vast ship returning from there.

"Meet up with this ship, they must have seen the _Black Pearl_!" barked Norrington.

When the two ships were side by side, he hollered, "Have you pirates seen the _Black Pearl?_"

The men flinched at the sound of the name, and one feebly answered back, "We just lost our five best men and our captain to those bloody pirates. They're heading for Tortuga."

"Thank you very much!" cried the commodore, and then to his crew he ordered, "We'll rest a bit, we don't want to catch up with them on their high killing point."

Norrington retired to his cabin, taking out the Serenity's veil and the ring that he was supposed to gift her with. "I'm going to save you Serenity. We'll get married. I promise." He put the articles back on his desk and fell asleep.

* * *

**Woohoo! Another chapter done. Hoped you like it. By the way, I'm not sure if they had breath mints back them, but they must have had something to freshen their breath...Anyways, please review, me loves ye input!**


	6. Pregnant?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Pirates of the Carribean movie, except Serenity/Silver.**

**Summary: Commodore Norrington falls in love with Lady Serenity. But Lady Serenity is actually Silver, Captain Jack Sparrow's partner. In other words, Lady Serenity is no lady, she's a pirate. What will happen when Norrington finds that out?

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"Jack! Jack!" screamed Silver, who was running around the entire ship looking for the captain. With, of course, no success. She finally found him in the storage room by himself singing. _God, please don't be drunk!_

"Jack, Snorington's here! He's coming!" She got no response from Jack. Silver walked up to him and shook Jack fiercely by the shoulders. He just smiled, said, "Hi ye Silver," and fell asleep. Or passed out. One of those.

Silver kicked Jack in the shins, and stomped off. She was muttering to herself, and almost bumped into Will.

"...Stupid captain, when ye need him the most he's half-dead, I swear, when he wakes I'm going kick him in the..."

"Kick him in the what Silver?" Will asked charmingly.

"That's not important, the commodore is here. Look!" she cried out, pointing behind them and handing Will the telescope.

Will smiled. "I wonder why the commodore would be in Tortuga?"

"Ye idiot! He's here to get me, and I'll have to marry him!"

Will's smile automatically turned into a frown. "Oh, we better go then."

Elizabeth walked out and grabbed Will. "Will, the commodore is here! Look!"

"I know already!"

"Oh."

Suddenly Jack walked out, rubbing his head. "What'd I miss?"

Silver cursed at him and stalked up to Jack. "For ye information, the commodore is right behind us, and either we scramble into Tortuga and get chased like hell 'til he catches us, or we sail off without supplies."

"Oh," responded Jack, who frowned.

Silver rolled her eyes and slapped Jack. Satisfied, she ran towards the wheel and ordered out, "Men, we have a situation on our hands. The commodore is right behind the ship, and either we run for Tortuga and get captured **but** get our supplies, or we leave right this instant and forget the supplies, savvy?"

Elizabeth ran up towards Silver and whispered, "There's another option."

"What?"

Elizabeth and Silver starting quietly discussing things and then Silver shrugged and said, "It's worth a shot. Let's go."

The two of them rushed into Will and Elizabeth's cabin.

Once inside, Silver put her hands on her hips and said, "You're kidding right? You want me to surrender myself to the commodore?"

"Silver, you'll be 'supposedly' pregnant. The commodore knows it's not his, and you have to swear that it's not one of the pirates, but all you know is that it's a part of you, and the commodore should respect that. Also mention that you're late for work, and you're boss doesn't like slackers. Act weepy too. And keep muttering to yourself, "He's going to fire me," loud enough for the commodore to hear."

"But E, I don't work in the trading over seas! There'll be no boat to sail off into. That boat is probably gone..."

"He gave you the _Unlimited_!"

"We swapped its parts with the _Pearl_!"

"Ask him to fix it!"

"I won't have a boss, or a crew!"

"We'll get you one!"

Silver finally gave in. "Alright, but to tell you the truth, I don't look very pregnant..."

"I'll fix that!" responded Elizabeth, who then began to bustle about the cabin looking for something to stick under Silver's dress to appear pregnant.

"Here, use this!" she cried out, handing Silver a small pillow and a scarf.

"Okay then, help me!"

Elizabeth nodded and grabbed Serenity's dress. "Sorry, but you'll need to put on a..."

Silver immediately backed away shaking her hands. "No, not the 'c' word, I absolutely refuse!"

"You have to wear a corset!"

Silver looked up at the ceiling and moaned. "God help me!"

Once the corset was on, Elizabeth put the pillow on Silver's lower stomach and secured it with a scarf. Finally, after convincing a very fussy Silver that it was for the good of the entire crew and herself, she got the dress on.

"We'll dock into Tortuga, and you'll stand on the dock waiting for Norrington to come get you."

Elizabeth started for the door, but then she realized Silver wasn't following her.

"What's wrong?"

"Won't it look strange...that one minute I'm normal, I go into your cabin and then when I come out I'm...what...pregnant? After all, I've only been gone for a couple of days..."

"You could say that you've been pregnant, but you didn't know, and it just now started showing?"

"I guess...but once everyone on deck starts laughing at me you better explain why I look like _this_," she said, pointing at her stomach.

"Of course, now come on!"

Elizabeth walked out, with a very reluctant Silver towed behind her.

The first people to see the new transformation were Jack and Will. Jack screamed and Will looked at Elizabeth, then at Silver, then at the bulge. He nodded and said to Elizabeth, "Very realistic darling. You're a genius!"

"Thank you Will. Does she look pregnant, but not too pregnant?"

"She looks fine darling..."

"She sure as hell does not! What happened?" bellowed Jack.

Elizabeth started to say something, but Silver nudged her. "Well Jack...I'm leaving. Back to the commodore."

"What!"

"It's for the best," she sighed. "I can't travel with you, and I have to go home with my husband to take care of our baby..."

"**Our** baby? **His** baby? You did **it**...with **that** man?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I just know that's a part of me, and Norrington is my husband, and has custody over it as well."

"Ye just said Norrington. Ye didn't say Snorington...are you alright? Luv, your acting all like...Elizabeth." Jack walked up toward her and started to feel her forehead for a fever.

"Hey!" cried in Elizabeth.

"This is not savvy, are you feverish?"

"Do I feel hot?"

"No, but you look like it, luv," responded Jack who smirked.

"I don't have time for this, I have to go back to my husband." Silver said bitterly.

"You don't have to..."

"It's for the best..."

Jack and Silver stared into each others eyes coldly, and Silver then began to laugh, along with Elizabeth and Will.

"What's going on here?" asked Jack.

"It's a pillow. We're going to trick the commodore!" shrieked Silver, who had tears coming out of her eyes as she laughed. "Man that was good, ye totally fell for it!"

"The commodore will bring her home, and she will insist persistently that she needs to do her job because she refuses to sit around. The commodore already knows that she's well...a bit different than other ladies..."

"Irish temper it is!" Silver yelled. Realizing what she just said, she covered her mouth and said, "Whoops..."

Will laughed, "We already know..."

"Take Gibbs with you. He'll be your captain. Take the _Unlimited_ back here and we'll meet up with you back here. Don't take long Silver!"

"A crew?"

"Ask him to bring some of his troops...in order to ensure your safety. You can just push them overboard or something after they get the boat started."

Silver put her game face on and exhaled deeply. "Okay, let's do this."

Will smiled at Elizabeth, then looked at Silver and Jack. Suddenly he shouted, "Dock the ship!" and other orders, and many "Aye aye!"s were heard.

"Jack, come help me with my things," Silver said, striding towards Jack's cabin.

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Women!" before taking a swig of rum and following her.

By the time Jack got inside the cabin, Silver was finished, and started for the door. But before she could get there, Jack closed the door behind him.

"Jack, move."

"Luv, can't I just say something?"

"Yes."

"Okay--" Jack started as he put down the bottle and began to speak with his arms, when he was interrupted by an impatient Silver.

"Very well, now shove off!"

"You said I could say something!"

"And ye did. Ye said, 'Okay.' Can I go now?"

"No Silver, listen to me."

"Jack, must we always go through this? I do love you, you know that. But ye know just as well as I that you bounce off of women like a rabbit every time you get bored with the one you have." Silver's eyes started to water.

"Silver luv..."

"Don't 'luv' me Jack! I'm not going to get hurt like the last time!"

"That was different! How many times to I have to tell ye that **she** kissed **me**!" Jack groaned.

"Okay, she might have kissed ye, but who was the smiling like an idiot afterwards?"

"But--"

"No Jack. Now shove off, or I'll haul you along with me. Won't the commodore be happy to catch Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Jack started to speak, but then closed his mouth. "How come you don't tell him?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Tell him what?"

"That you know where Captain Jack Sparrow is?"

Silver walked towards Jack, dropping her bag. "Because I love Captain Jack Sparrow," she whispered, and kissed Jack. He wrapped his arms around her and they were locked together for that long moment.

Finally, Silver broke away and said, "Also, he'll ask me if I know who Silver is. I can't tell him that now, can I?"

"No, ye can't," mummured Jack, and leaned in for another kiss. Silver giggled, and put her finger upon Jack's lips.

"Come now, I have to leave!"

Jack pouted and reluctantly let go of Silver, but not before pecking her on the cheek.

Silver walked out of the cabin, when Elizabeth said, "Okay, it's time!"

Silver sighed and stepped on the dock. "Bye, and I'll see ye in...three days?"

Will cried out, "Yes. Oh, and don't forget Gibbs!" He then shoved Gibbs onto the dock, who pouted and muttered, "They better not leave me like the last time!"

Silver just laughed, and waved to the ship behind _The Black Pearl_. Which, of course, was _The Dauntless.

* * *

_

Commodore Norrington was looking through his spyglass at the _Pearl_ when his eyes wandered off towards the dock. Gasping, he cried out, "There she is! She's on the dock! Get her, men!"

Everybody scrambled to their positions to dock the ship, and one soldier asked, "What about the _Black Pearl_, sir?"

"The only reason we chased after that god-forsaken boat is to find my wife. Now that she's safe, there's really no reason to follow it..."

"But Jack Sparrow's on that ship!"

The commodore frowned, then replied, "We shall follow it, though I do hope that Serenity would not mind."

Serenity and Gibbs were finally upon _The Dauntless_, where Serenity cried out, "Commodore darling!" and rushed up to her husband and gave him a hug.

"Serenity, I'm glad you're safe," he responded. He smiled at her, then shouted, "Follow that ship!"

Serenity gasped and hastily cried, "But Norrington, look at me!" She pointed towards her stomach and the Commodore's eyes looked bewildered.

"Did a pirate do this to you?"

"No. But I really think we should head back to Port Royal. I don't know if I could stand being pregnant on a ship again."

She gave him pleading eyes, and he gave in. "Men, we're going back to Port Royal!"

"Yes sir!" shouted the crew, and the crewmember that convinced the Commodore to follow _The Pearl_ asked, "But Commodore, Jack Sparrow...?"

Norrington's face got red as he shouted, "Can't you see that my wife is pregnant? She can't stand the conditions! Now get this ship back to Port Royal!"

He turned towards Serenity and said, "Serenity dear, why don't you retire to my cabin? You must have had a rough day..."

"You have no idea," responded Serenity, as she swiftly walked towards the cabin and shut the door.

* * *

I am sooooo sorry this is sooooo late! I've been super busy, and then my laptop broke, so we went to the new Best Buy (they just built it!) to get a new one...hope you liked it though! Please review! 


	7. I Want You To Need Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Pirates of the Carribean movie, except Serenity/Silver.**

**Summary: Commodore Norrington falls in love with Lady Serenity. But Lady Serenity is actually Silver, Captain Jack Sparrow's partner. In other words, Lady Serenity is no lady, she's a pirate. What will happen when Norrington finds that out?

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Back on _The Black Pearl_, Captain Jack Sparrow wistfully looked back upon Silver and Gibbs.

_Three whole days,_ he thought. _I can hardly stand staying away from her for a mere hour._

"Am I crazy?" he said aloud.

Will, who was passing by, laughed and said, "Of course."

"Don't say anything stupid Will," warned Jack. Changing the subject, he asked, "Will, how did you come by to Ms. Silver?"

"You mean how did I come by to Ms. Serenity? Well, she was sent to a boarding school here in Port Royal, and instead of learning how to be a proper lady; she escaped from the academy and stayed at the blacksmith's house. He agreed to let her study the art of sword making. That's when we met. I was to teach her how to blacksmith. She was very good, and after we made swords I taught her how to fight. And she always…" Will suddenly stopped, frowning.

"She always…?"

Will sighed. "She always won, okay? We were both very good, but she always beat me. Then I would ask her to teach me her move, and as soon as I mastered it, she came up with a new one."

Elizabeth walked by and said, "She was the absolute best. Except no man in Port Royal would take her, because she had blacksmith hands and didn't know how to play the violin. And she absolutely refused to wear a corset. Not that she needed one, mind you. She had the perfect figure."

Jack had a puzzled face upon him. "So, how did **you** meet Silver?"

"Will came by one day with Serenity to deliver a package, and fortunately she was properly dressed, so my father allowed us to be 'acquaintances.' That's when the three of us would go on a picnic and I would watch in fascination how she always beat Will."

"That's when we met Tom," said Will, and Jack's hands tightened into a fist. Will chose to ignore this and continued. "He challenged Serenity to a match, and he beat her on the first round, and of course, she demanded a rematch. She won that one, and then **he** asked for a rematch, but then Serenity won again. He promised me that one day he would beat her. But he never did, and he never will."

"Never will?" questioned Jack.

"She's practiced 6 hours a day. She was determined to be the best," answered Elizabeth.

"But what about the boarding school? Didn't they notice…?"

Elizabeth laughed. "That school had over 6000 maidens during the time when Serenity was there. They just couldn't keep track. If she wasn't with one teacher, she thought that Serenity was with another!"

Elizabeth walked off toward the cabin. "Did you ever fall in love with Serenity?" Jack asked lowly.

"As a matter of fact I did. In and out of love, more likely. But she always laughed and told me that Elizabeth was my girl, not her. Even though we'd be the perfect blacksmithing couple, she told me that Elizabeth and I would meet the ends…"

"And ye did," Jack said slowly.

"And then she fell in love with Tom. And he fell in love with her. But they were young, and kept bickering all the time."

They both said nothing for a while, and then Will asked, "How did you meet Serenity?"

Jack sighed and began his anecdote.

"It all started in Tortuga. I was in one of the pubs, just drinkin' some rum, when Silver came on stage to sing..."

_Flashback_

_Serenity walked on the stage and sighed. Jack looked upon the stage as he took a swig of rum. He smiled, saying to himself, "She's a beaut…"_

_She took a breath, and began to sing._

"_I wanna be the face you see when you  
close your eyes  
I wanna be the touch you need every single night  
I wanna be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between_

_I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you,  
need you  
I want you to need me, need me  
Like I need you_

_I wanna be the eyes that look deep into your soul  
I wanna be the world to you I just want it all  
I wanna be your deepest kiss  
The answer to your every wish  
And all you ever need_

_I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you,  
need you  
I want you to need me, need me_

'_Cause I need you more than you could  
and I need you to never never let me go  
And I need to be deep inside your heart  
I just want to be everywhere you are_

_I wanna be the face you see when you  
close your eyes  
I wanna be the touch you need every single night  
I wanna be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between_

_I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
'Cause baby I taste you, feel you, breathe you  
need you  
I want you to need me, need me  
Like I need you"_

_End of Flashback_

"See, she sang this beautiful song, and then she walked off the stage crying. And since everyone was so interested with trying to sleep with her, I just walked out. Then as I was walking out, she ran into me and then she started apologizing, so I told her to forget about it. Then she gasped and says to me, "You're Captain Jack Sparrow!" And of course I smiled, 'cuz hardly no one ever calls me Captain any more."

"That's true…" answered Will, nodding his head.

"Anyways, so she begged me to take 'er on board as a crewmember, and I kept on a'saying 'No,' so she challenged me to a sword match."

"Ha! Let me guess, if she won…"

"**I'm** telling the story! So she said if she won, I had to take 'er on board, and if she lost she would pay me 60 shillings and free rum at the pub. So then we fought, and I lost. Badly. So I took her on board. And that's how I met 'er."

Again the two men were silent, then Will smiled and said, "You love her, don't you mate?"

"I do **not**!" cried out Jack.

"Denial will get you nowhere."

Jack sighed. "I do. But she…and that lady…and she…"

"Jack?"

"We were in love, and then some wench from the whore house came up to me and kissed me in an alley, and then Silver saw us, and she's not all in love with me since."

Elizabeth walked out of the cabin and stopped to look at Jack and Will. "What did Mr. Gibbs mean when he said that 'we had better not leave him like last time,'?"

Will and Jack laughed. "We left him in Tortuga once, and it took us 4 days before we realized he was missing."

The three of them laughed heartily, but suddenly stopped, all of them missing the sound of Silver's melodic laugh.

* * *

"We're here Serenity. Back home at Port Royal," announced Commodore Norrington.

Serenity gave a sigh of relief. "It's so good to be home, dear."

He gave her a hug and said, "How's the baby?"

"It feels wonderful to be a mother. The baby is fine, and I'm fine," she assured her him.

He smiled and Serenity gave a nervous giggle. "Um…dear?"

"Yes?"

"I…I want to go back to work…"

"But you're in no condition to go overseas in a boat!"

"I just need some rest for a while. I haven't been on sturdy land for a week!"

"I don't know…"

"Please honey. I know that I'm, well, different, but you have to respect my decision. Just please let me earn some money, I feel so helpless, what if my boss is going to fire me?"

"But Serenity…"

"I can even help pay for our new home!"

"Serenity, I said…wait, our new home?"

"Well, you don't expect me to live with a baby in one of your military homes, do you?"

"No…but…"

"A brand new home would be just perfect to raise the baby," she persuaded, putting her hand on her lower stomach.

"If you feel like you're up to it…"

"Of course!"

The commodore sighed. "Alright, but take Mr. Gibbs with you."

"Of course!"

"And take _the Unlimited_ with you once we repair it."

"Of course darling! Now stop it! I can take care of myself."

"Commodore, we have docked!" cried out a crew member.

"Serenity? May I escort you?" asked Norrington.

She giggled. "Must you ask?" Serenity held out her hand for Norrington to take, and he helped her off the ship.

Once everyone was safely off the ship, Serenity gave her husband a light kiss upon his lips and said, "I love you Norrington."

"I love you too Serenity."

They stared into each others eyes for just a moment.

"Go on, fix _The Unlimited_!" she whispered.

The commodore looked bewildered.

"Please? Darling, our home?"

Commodore Norrington smiled, and he gave her a nod. "Men!" he shouted. "Go and fix _the Unlimited_ for my wife!"

She gave him a hug. "Thank you honey!"

He smiled again and turned around to lead his men to _the Unlimited_, as Serenity shivered in disgust and fright, and Gibbs gave a hearty laugh.

* * *

Hoped you liked it! Things have been super-smooth since my laptop broke, and I'm really grateful for everyone's input. Please read and review! 


	8. Trapped, and Momma's Mad

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Pirates of the Carribean movie, except Serenity/Silver.**

**Summary: Commodore Norrington falls in love with Lady Serenity. But Lady Serenity is actually Silver, Captain Jack Sparrow's partner. In other words, Lady Serenity is no lady, she's a pirate. What will happen when Norrington finds that out?

* * *

Chapter 8**

"_The Unlimited_ is ready, sir!" shouted a soldier.

The commodore waved, signaling communication, then turned around and put his hands upon Serenity's shoulders.

"Are you okay? Do you need more time? We can wait…"

"Norrington. You can wait. I can wait. But the baby can't. I need to do this one thing for me, before the baby comes. Before we become parents."

"I know, but, I'm worried…"

"Don't be, I'm a perfectly coordinated person…"

"Who fell off Sun Peak after she promised that she wouldn't," cut in the commodore grimly.

"Darling, don't be that way, I was pregnant at the time, and I didn't know that the unproportionateness weight would overcome me."

He stared at her, unfamiliar with the big word she just used. "Right…just be careful Serenity."

"Mmm…I will."

She gave him one last hug, and boarded the ship. "Bye dear!" she cried out.

"Bye honey!" he answered, waving.

She turned around and walked towards Gibbs, who was at the wheel, and ordered, "Sail us to Tortuga."

* * *

Jack woke up to the sounds of triumphant roars. "What the bloody hell is the crew yelling about? Don't they know that their cap'ain's asleep?" He groaned, put on his boots and hat, and stormed out of his cabin.

"What's going on?" he asked Will.

Will just grinned and pointed towards the starboard side of the ship. "Go and see for yourself!"

Grumbling, Jack walked towards starboard, and once he saw what everyone else was looking at, he joined in with the roars of happiness.

Because he was happy. Silver was back!

Oh, and um…Mr. Gibbs. He was back too. Yippee.

* * *

"I see 'er Silver! We'll be docking shortly," cired Gibbs.

Silver breathed a sigh of relief. Not because they were going back on _The Pearl_, because that was just an animal house. She felt so elated due to the fact that she finally took out that pillow and scarf, and she didn't feel fat anymore.

"Um...Gibbs…can I ask you something? Before we dock?"

"Sure Silver."

"Um…please, don't be mortified…it's just, I feel that Norrington isn't so bad anymore. He's just **extremely** lonely." Silver emphasized 'extremely' very strongly.

"But you don't have any strong feelin's about 'im, do ye?"

"No, but, well, I don't know. Is it possible to fall in love with two people?"

Gibbs gave a chuckle. "Silver, you only think that you're fallin' in love with two people, but you have to decide for yeself which person has your heart." He took a swig of rum.

Silver just stared at him open mouthed. "Where did ye get that?"

"Uh…something Elizabeth said…I think…"

Silver laughed. "I knew it could be something like that…"

"Oy, Silver!" cried out a distant, yet familiar, voice.

She waved back, but Jack kept yelling her name. _Okay…_

"Oy Jackie!" she hollered back, grinning. She watched Jack's expression drop, and he gave her a threatening finger and glared at her. She just threw her head back and laughed, then brought out all three of her swords. And when Jack called her challenge by pulling out her sword, she tried stifling her laughter. Jack hadn't won a match against her. Not by a long shot.

As soon as Gibbs docked the boat next to _the Black Pearl_, she made a jump (and made it of course) and landed on the deck right in front of Jack.

"Ye except?" she said, nodding her head towards his sword.

"Yes I do!"

"Okay, and as you always say, 'Your funeral!'"

Jack, who was outraged that she managed to slip another one of his quotes right under his nose, made the first move, and she easily evaded it. He continued attacking her, move and move, but he didn't get past her swords. She gave a swipe and once their swords collided, the force was so strong, Jack was knocked backwards a couple of steps.

"What a great welcoming committee, right Jack?"

"Ye brought this on yourself!"

"So it's now, 'my funeral,' is it Jack?"

"Um…I guess…" Jack started, but was interrupted by Silver starting to attack. She took a swift strike and bumped Jack's sword out of his hands and up in the air. He tried to make a grab for it, and did not succeed (of course), because Silver caught it between her two swords and started to juggle it, and then when she stopped, the sword came down, and she kicked it behind her.

"Watch the sword!" cried Jack.

"Oh, so I should forget about givin' your hat respect then?" she joked, and knocked his hat off his head with the butt of the sword. Jack started to scramble for it, but Silver put her two swords in position, right at Jack's neck crossed.

The entire crew grumbled, and a distinct, "She always ready to kill 'im, but she nev'a does…" was heard. They all left, because it always happened like this.

Silver kicked Jack, who was in the squatting position, and when he stood up, she circled him, not taking her swords off of their location, Jack's neck. She stopped was she stood in front of Jack and smiled. "I win, and if I wasn't so nice, this would be your funeral."

She dropped her all three of her swords and gave Jack a kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack broke off the kiss, and said, "I like doing this more than sword fighting." He continued to kiss her.

Silver broke away later and said, "That's only because," she gave him another kiss, "you always lose when you challenge me."

Jack smiled, and gave Silver another kiss, and then heaved her in the air. She screamed, and he caught her in the bride-style (again).

"Jack?" she asked pleasantly.

"Mmm…yes?"

"**Wot the bloody hell do ye think your doing?"** she roared.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to drop you into the ocean," replied Jack.

"You cretin, you are certainly **not** going to drop me in that god-forsaken-water!"

Jack just started to walk towards the stern, and he held her over the ledge. Silver's eyes widened and she whispered, "You are…"

"That's right!"

"Then I'm taking her down with me!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Will came up to them and told Jack, "Here's your sword…"

Jack turned around, and asked roughly, "Where's me hat?"

"But you said so yourself 'watch the sword,' right Jack?"

"I did…but…"

Silver took this as her opening distraction, because she kissed Jack on the cheek and lowered herself off of him. "I'll get it!" she cried, running off.

"Thank ye Silver. Now if you excuse me Will, there is a certain Silver that needs a dunking…"

"Didn't the certain Silver just escape from your grasp **again**?" chuckled Will.

"What?" answered Jack. He looked at his arms, horrified to see nothing.

"She slipped out of your hands huh?" asked Will.

"Don't say anything stupid, Will," threatened Jack, pulling out his sword.

"Please Jack. Put away your sword, before you embarrass yourself."

"Why I outta…" started Jack, but was interruppted by screams.

They looked at each other, then looked at the direction of the screams. "Silver," cried Jack, and at the same time Will cried out, "Elizabeth." Then they ran off to see what happened.

Silver ran off from Jack, and knocked on Elizabeth and Will's cabin. Elizabeth opened the door and Silver pulled her out.

"Hey E, is something wrong?"

"No…no…it's just that I have wonderful news!"

"What E?"

She took a deep breathe, and smiled. "I'm pregnant!" she cried.

"Me too!" responded Silver. The two girls began to jump up and down, but then Elizabeth stopped with a puzzled face.

"You are?"

"No," laughed Silver, shaking her head, "it just seemed like the right thing to say."

Elizabeth laughed, and then whispered, "But I haven't told Will…"

"Then I suggest you…" Silver started, putting on a serious face and stroked her imaginary beard. "I suggest you tell him."

"I'm going to do it today."

"Okay…"

The girls stood there for a moment, and then started screaming.

"Back away from the woman I love, you fiend!" roared Will and Jack as they came charging towards them with swords drawn.

Elizabeth and Silver just looked at each other, and took a step backwards.

Jack looked around and asked, "Well, where be the scallywag?"

"What scallywag?"

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Will asked, dropping his sword, and hugging her.

"Um…Will?" she said, backing away from his hug and holding his hands. Elizabeth looked at Silver, who nodded, and then looked back at Will. "I'm pregnant!"

"That's wonderful!" cried Will and he tenderly led her back into the cabin.

"If you need me, I'll be in Ana's room!" cried Silver. Then looking back at Jack, she cried out, "Or Jack's room!" Jack gave her a sexy smirk, and dropping his sword he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She turned around, and answered Jack's smirk with one of her own. "Salsa?"

"I like it better when you sing," mummured Jack, as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Okay…" she said, breaking free. "I'll sing tonight, savvy?"

"Savvy," replied Jack. He then frowned and said, "That's me word!"

"Mmm…" she responded, pulling Jack back to her. Leaning back into him, she asked, "Did you mean that?"

"Mean what luv?"

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"Luv, what are you…?"

"Oh for goodness sake Jack!" she cried. She turned around and took a step backward. "Did you really mean this? 'Back away from the woman I love!'?" she retorted, using her JackMoron tone.

"Luv, don't use that tone…"

"**You**," she grimly said, "are **not** my father. Now answer the question."

Jack sighed. "There's no persuading you…Okay, yes I did. Happy?"

"Flattered," she snapped, and stalked off toward Ana's room. Before slamming the door, she hollered, "I'm singing tonight, so it's rum-night!"

Elizabeth pounded her door open and asked, "Rum?"

Will came behind her and said, "Dear, that's not very healthy…"

"I have a strong urge for it honey!"

"I don't know…"

"Come, we'll go ask Silver."

"But Silver's rum-crazy!"

"I'm not talking about that! She's very well trained in the pregnancy study, it's the only thing she learned at the academy." Elizabeth took Will's hand and dragged him towards Ana's old cabin.

Elizabeth knocked on the door and said, "Silver? I have a question…"

"Come on in!" a muffled voice shouted behind the door, and Will opened it for Elizabeth.

"You have a question, E?"

"Kind of. Can I have rum?"

"Sure, just not too much. Only drink half a bottle. Anymore, and it'll go to the baby."

"So half a bottle everyday?" asked Elizabeth.

Silver stared her in the eye in disbelief, and said, "Half a bottle every nine months."

"But that means I can only have half a bottle during my time with my baby until he's born?"

Silver nodded her head, and Will, looking confused, asked Elizabeth, "**He**?"

"Of course."

"But I want a girl!"

"Too bad, we're having a boy!"

"You're not the one to decide that!"

"Well I want a boy."

The two of them continued to bicker, and Silver yelled, "Stop!"

They stopped in the middle of their shouting and looked at Silver.

She sighed. "That's not the point. Drinking more than I say will give the baby brain damage, and he or she will be addicted. Is that what you want? For the baby to be exactly like a Jack Sparrow, or a Silver Sparrow?"

"No…"

"If you do have a craving for rum, I suggest eating green apples. They'll help you get rid of your craving…"

"But won't she have a craving for green apples then?"

"No, more likely she'll have a craving for olives or pickles with ice cream."

Elizabeth and Will just stared at Silver like she was some idolized god.

"Thanks Silver."

"No problem. Just advertise me, okay? Serenity, Pregnancy Genius!" Silver joked.

The three of the chuckled, and Will and Elizabeth left.

Silver sighed. _Elizabeth and Will, so happy together. Why can't I find that happiness?_

_**It's because your thick skull doesn't know that that happiness is right in front of ye!**_

_You are my thick skull…_

_**Not really, I'm your brain…**_

_But that's what you meant…_

_**No it's not!**_

_Yes it is. Is this what you wanted to talk about? If you are my thick skull or my brain?_

_**Yes. Wait, no! You know he's there…**_

_But last time…_

_**Jack was an idiot last time. Don't you think 1 month without you would make him more mature?**_

_I guess…_

**_And you had to be the childish one today. Tsk tsk. Go apologize!_**

"Yes ma'am!" cried Silver. Then to herself again she muttered, "Man, I am mean. Just listen to me brain!"

She walked out and knocked on Jack's door. "Jack, open up!"

"Come in, but don't…" he started, but Silver had already opened the door and shut it.

"Aargh, why'd you do that for?" he grumbled.

"Do what?" Silver asked, genuinely confused.

"Shut the door! I've been trying to get out since I got in! It's stuck on the inside!"

"So we're stuck in here until someone opens the door for us on the outside without closing it on the inside?

"That's right—" he began.

"Great! This is just fabulous!"

"Uh-oh…"

"What do you mean 'uh-oh'?"

"What about Rum-Night?"

"You are dispicable!"

"I think the word is desirable," answered Jack.

Silver groaned. "Those words don't even sound alike!"

* * *

"What do you mean my daughter isn't at the Royal Port Acadamey for Young Proper Ladies? We thought she was enrolled for over the past 20 years!" cried Queen Lidia.

"I'm terribly sorry your majesty, but we've searched the entire academy, and she hasn't been their for 19 years," trembled the headmistress, Ms. Micra.

"Oh, just please let her be okay! We'll search for her, but please don't tell her father. Do you know how outraged he gets when his dinner is minutes late?"

Ms. Micra wasn't sure if she was supposed to answer this question or not, but did a simple, "Mmm..."

"Very well. I'll send out a search tomorrow. This is a terrible misunderstanding, of course, and since you prove to be such a terrible headmistress I shall have you removed."

"Re-removed? But your majesty, a school with over6000 young ladies,we can't keep track of every single one all the time!"

"Well, that's your problem, not mine," the queen answered sharply, and she rose from her end of the table. "This discussion is over. I'm glad you see it my way!"

"B-b-but!" cried Ms. Micra, as two maidens gently led her out of the room.

"Good day!" Queen Lidia smiled and waved. As soon as the doors shut, she grumbled and muttered to herself, "And good ridance, for that matter! My poor poor Serenity! I'm going to find her, if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

Uh-oh! Silver's trapped in Jack's cabin with Jack, and her mother is about to take rescue mission to a whole new level! What will happen next? Umm...to tell you the truth, I'm not sure. But I'll let you know when I do! Please read and review!


	9. Lay It Down

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Pirates of the Carribean movie, except Serenity/Silver.**

**Summary: Commodore Norrington falls in love with Lady Serenity. But Lady Serenity is actually Silver, Captain Jack Sparrow's partner. In other words, Lady Serenity is no lady, she's a pirate. What will happen when Norrington finds that out?

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

"How long have you exactly been stuck in here Jack?" questioned Silver.

"Well, let's see, first ye yelled at me. Then ye yelled at me some more, and then ye went into your room. That's when I went to mine, and I've been stuck here eva' since." Jack's expression was hateful yet bored.

Silver's eyes watered up. "Jack, I came to apologize, and I guess since I'm stuck in here with you I can apologize all I want now, right?"

Jack grunted.

"Oh Darling, don't be that way!" she said, sweeping her feet toward Jack and pulling him off of his bed.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Yes, silly. Snorington thinks it's adorable! Oh, and guess what! We're going to buy a new house to raise the baby in!" Her voice was enthusiatically skeptical.

"And ye is happy about that?" asked Jack with a puzzled face.

"Sarcasm Jack. You must be delirious, I know for a fact that it's no foreign language to ye."

"Right. I haven't had rum for an hour!"

"What? **You** are going delirious because you haven't had rum in **one measley hour**,and **I **didn't have any rum for a** week** and I get dizzy! Ye are addicted, sweetheart!"

"I'm confused."

"Huh?"

"Ye just yelled at me and insulted me. Yet ye called me 'sweetheart.'"

"Hm…I guess I'm just as confused as you are."

"Will you sing?"

"Depends. Where's the stash?"

"How didja…?" asked Jack, flabbergasted.

"Please, not only being card game queen of the ship, swordsmaster, and Hawk Eye, I'm very observative. It's behind your frilly black hat, isn't it?"

Jack just stared at Silver in incredulity.

Silver walked towards Jack's closet and opened it up. Going through each item of clothing at a time, she found the frilly black hat and removed it. There laid a dozen bottles of rum. She grabbed two and shut the closet with her foot.

Raising the bottles up above her head she said, "Give me a kiss, and you can have ye rum!"

"Gladly," replied Jack, who walked up to her and gave her a passionate but short kiss.

"How's that?" he asked.

Silver frowned. "You already had rum! And you were delirious. Ha! You just made a huge mistake!" And with that she drank the entire two bottles of rum in a row.

"What did you do that for?"

"You had rum. You lied. No one lies to Silver. But in an exception, Silver can lie to others."

"You're crazy."

"Okay, if I'm crazy, then you are a lunatic!"

"If I'm a lunatic, you are a scallywag!"

"That means you're a…" Silver started, and then held her hand upon her forehead. "Oh…my head."

"Don't faint. The last thing I want is an unconcious Silver in my room."

This particular coment snapped Silver out of her headache, and she also snapped, "You are unconcious all the time Jack, and are the last person in position to tell me that!"

They continued to bicker and started to throw pillows at each other, when Silver landed on Jack on the bed.

She whispered, "I'm tired. I'll sing us to sleep." Jack smirked, but Silver just began to sing.

_I've been looking down 'til my eyes are tired of looking  
Listening 'til my ears are numb from listening  
Praying 'til my kness are sore from kneeling on the bedroom floor  
I know that you know that my heart is aching  
I'm running out of tears and my will is breaking  
I don't think that I could carry the burden of it anymore _

All of my dreams and my hopes and my best laid plans  
Are slowly slipping from my folded hands

_So I'm gonna lay it down  
I'm gonna learn to trust you now  
What else can I do?  
Everything I am depends on you  
And if the sun don't come back up  
I know your love will be enough  
I'm gonna let it be  
I'm gonna let it go  
I'm gonna lay it down_

_I'm been walking through this world like I'm barely living  
Buried in the doubt of this hole I've been digging  
But you're pulling me out and now I'm finally breathing in the to oopen air  
This room may be dark but I'm finally seeing  
There's a new ray of hope and now I'm believing  
That the past it past and the future's beginning  
To the brighter now, oh_

'_Cause all of my dreams and my hopes and my best laid plans  
Are safe and secure when I place them in your hands_

_So I'm gonna lay it down  
I'm gonna learn to trust you now  
What else can I do?  
Everything I am depends on you  
And if the sun don't come back up  
I know your love will be enough  
I'm gonna let it be  
I'm gonna let it go  
I'm gonna lay it down _

Silver finished, and saw that Jack was fast asleep. She smiled, and snuggled into bed with him. She had a lost grin on her face as she fell asleep.

But Silver didn't know that Jack never fell asleep. He opened his eyes, saw that Silver was in bed beside him, and put his arm around her waist. He grinned and yawned, and decided that some sleep would be good for him.

* * *

"I want no less then 100 ships on the lookout for my daughter!" cried Queen Lidia.

"But madam…" stuttered her governess.

"What do you mean, 'but madam?' My poor daughter Serenity is lost in the Caribbean! She is the only heir of Ireland, and she must be found!"

"But your brother's son," started the governess.

"**My brother's son? Do you mean to tell me that even though he is not even of age to be a man you would have him as your king!**" raged Lidia.

"But, your majesty, in one year…"

"In one year he will be a mere 7 and 10. He will not be a man. My daughter is fit for the position! She is 8 and 20!"

"Why are they so far apart of age? 1 and 10 years is quite a long time."

The queen laughed. "My brother was not a charmer I say, it took him quite a while for women to find him desirable!"

Tay, the governess, nodded her head gravely, saying, "Not much of a charmer, aye?"

"Aye."

The women were strolling along the dock of Ireland's royal port, when a loud shout was heard.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Queen Lidia sighed. "Katarik let me explain."

"Yes, please, explain! Explain to me what are earth is going on? What are all these boats doing?"

"You do remember our daughter, Serenity?" she said boldly.

"Fine young woman, I hear. I have met many men who have met her, and they say she's an amazing woman…"

"You've met men who know where Serenity is?"

"Yes, but they call her Silver, not Serenity."

"Silver?"

"Silver Sparrow I believe. Oh, don't tell me that you're sailing off to find her? There's no need!"

"No…need?"

"Of course not! She's of age, when she wants to come back, she will. Actually, I asked one of her old friends, Tom, I believe, to ask her back on her 30th birthday. Won't that be a wonderful experience?"

"30? That will be 2 years!"

"Well, we'll just keep ruling until then. I like to rule Ireland, nice land and peace here."

"You don't miss her?"

"Of course I miss her! When's the last time we saw our daughter?"

Queen Lidia gasped, and followed by her was Tay.

"It has been 20 years! We haven't seen her since she was but a wee lass!"

"Then think of how we'll fill in all the missing years once she gets here!"

The queen sighed. "I suppose. Very well, I will only send one ship to see to her. I just want to make sure our daughter is alright. I don't want to lose her."

* * *

Hope you liked it! It's a bit short, but I really couldn't think of anything to write about Serenity's parents. Well, her daddy's okay with her, but what about her mother? And what will happen once they find out they're daughter is a pirate? And when are Silver and Jack getting out? Find out in the next chapter! 


	10. The Doll

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Pirates of the Carribean movie, except Serenity/Silver.**

**Summary: Commodore Norrington falls in love with Lady Serenity. But Lady Serenity is actually Silver, Captain Jack Sparrow's partner. In other words, Lady Serenity is no lady, she's a pirate. What will happen when Norrington finds that out?

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Silver woke up, blinked, and said to herself, "Where am I?"

She snapped back into reality and realized she was in Jack's room. Again.

_Why do I always end up waking in Jack's room?_

She turned to her side and saw Jack sleeping beside her, arm around her waist. She smiled, kissed him on the cheek and thought, _He looks so peaceful when he's asleep._ Gently taking his arm and removing it from her waist, she pulled the covers off of herself and stood up. Stretching, she grabbed a dagger and threw it at the door. It landed next to the handle, and she walked towards it, singing.

…_Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while  
But my god it's so beautiful when the boy smiles  
Wanna hold…_

She stopped, looking at the dagger, then at the handle, then back at the dagger. She pulled the dagger out, and kicked the door. It broke free, and Silver walked out the door smiling. "I'm free! I'm free! I'm free at last!"

Elizabeth and Will, who were out on the deck discussing more about the baby, turned and gave her a puzzled look.

"Jack's cabin was locked last night, so I had to end up staying there. What time is it?"

"It's 11 o' clock…" started Elizabeth.

Will laughed. "Jack's door doesn't lock, Silver."

"It doesn't!" cried Silver.

"No, Jack told me to take the locks off his door so he wouldn't accidently lock himself in when he got drunk."

"And the doors? Does the humidity expand them?"

"They have humidity protection."

Silver curled her hands into a fist. "That dirty, rotten, little piece of low, low, dirt! He's going to pay."

She went to the door and prepared to yank the inside handle. Taking a second thought, she went inside and grabbed Jack's hat, his sword and the rest of his rum stash. Bringing it all outside, she took out her sword and brought it down upon the handle. The handle was cut off and landed with a loud thunk. Jack stirred, and Silver smiled evilly as she pulled the door short.

"Rum anyone?" she cried, and Elizabeth groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry E! Did you already have your half a bottle?"

"Yes. I need more!"

Silver gave her a look of disgust, and turned towards Will. "Green apples?"

"We don't have any in the kitchen."

"Okay, hold on." Silver walked off towards Mr. Gibbs.

"Gibbs!"

"Aye aye, Silver!"

"Where's the next town?"

"Port Maiden."

"Fine, we'll dock there."

"But, Captain's orders---" Gibbs questioned.

"Captain's orders are to be discarded. We will shall stop at Port Maiden, get some supplies, and then we'll sail on."

"Aye aye!"

* * *

"Thunk!" 

"Blast it I'm trying to sleep!" roared Jack. He looked beside him, and saw nothing. "Silver?"

He rubbed his head and stood from the bed. "Where's me hat?" he asked himself, searching the room.

"Where's me sword!" he cried in frustration. He walked into his closet and checked to see if the rum was still there.

"She stole me rum!" Jack stomped off to his door, and looked at it hard. "She took me handle!"

"That's right Jack!" cried a voice from the other side.

"Ye dirty little trickster!"

"Me? A trickster? Who told me that the door was locked, just so he could sleep with me?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Silver groaned. "Ye is a horrible, horrible captain, and I can't believe that I every liked you! No one uses Silver Sparrow! I am not a prostitute, whore, wench, or entertainment!" she shouted, kicking the door everynow and then for emphasis. She put her hands on her hips and stared at the door.

"I hope you're happy in there, Jack, because it's hell out here!"

Will laughed, and Elizabeth moaned, "Rum…rummy rum-rum rum!"

"Silver, please, let me explain!"

"No!" Silver stomped off towards the starboard side.

Will laughed, and opened the door for Jack. "We'll get you a new handle in Port Maiden."

"Port Maiden? We're not going to Port Maiden."

"Now we are, Silver's orders!" shouted Gibbs.

"Silver's orders! Since when do ye scallywags listen to Silver?"

"Since she came aboard?" said a crewmember.

"Oh."

Jack turned around and saw Silver, leaning on the rail facing the ocean. Her shoulders shivered, and she let slip a small sob.

"Silver, please, listen to me," coaxed Jack, as he carefully walked towards her.

"No. Why should I?"

"Silver, don't be unreasonable…"

"Unreasonable? Unreasonable! You're the one being unreasonable!"

"I am?"

Silver didn't answer, she just started to take her boots off, followed by her swords, dagger, sheaths, and put her hair in a ponytail.

Jack chuckled. "After accusing me of calling you a wench, someone's starting to act like one."

Silver turned around, tears streaking her face. Struggling, she began to stand on the rail.

"What are you doing, luv?"

Silver let out another sob, and dove into the water. "Silver!" cried Jack. He ran over and peered over the rail. The only thing to be seen was the ripples of water where she landed.

Will rushed over and asked, "What happened?"

"Silver commited suicide!"

"Where?"

"There!" shouted Jack, pointing towards the water.

"Oh my god!" screamed Elizabeth.

"Hold my things, and don't loose them!" said Jack, as he took off his effects and gave them to Will. Diving into the water, he tried looking for Silver, but he didn't see anything. Thinking she must have sunken, he went up for a breath of air, and dove back down.

As Elizabeth clung onto Will, the both of them watching to see Jack and Silver surface, Silver cried out, "What's going on?"

Elizabeth turned around and shrieked. "What are you doing?"

There, standing on the deck dripping wet, was Silver.

"I found this?" Silver sheepishly held out a soggy doll.

"You mean you jumped in the water for **that**?"

"No, don't you see? Elizabeth, this is yours…"

"What?"

"It's the doll your mother gave you, the day before she past away…"

"Really?" Elizabeth rushed over towards Silver, and held the doll tenderly in her hands.

"Why were you crying?" asked Will.

"You never met Elizabeth's mom, did you? She was a wonderful lady, and she was like a mother for both of us. I miss her, that's all."

"Silver…?" started Elizabeth, when Silver interrupted with, "Where's Jack?"

"He went down looking for you," replied Will.

"Oh my god, no!" exclaimed Silver, as she jumped back in the water.

Minutes later, both of them were back on the both, and Elizabeth got out two of Jack's old coats for both of them, but Jack just kept holding on to Silver.

"Why did you jump in?"

"To get the doll."

"A doll?"

"Yes, a doll. It was a gift to Elizabeth from her mother."

"Interesting…"

There was a pause, then Silver asked, "Why did **you** jump in?"

"Um…you were trying to commit suicide?"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes ye were!"

"No."

Jack changed the subject. "Why were you crying?"

"Mrs. Swann was like a mother to me. She had red hair, and Elizabeth always called her mother, mine, and she was an orphan. It was a game we used to play, I guess."

There was another pause, and Silver sighed. "We both know we're lying, so I'll tell the truth."

"Captain Jack Sparrow does not lie!"

"But Jack does."

Jack grunted. Silver smiled and said, "I was crying because I miss you. The old you, the one who loved me tenderly, who was always there to make my day better, the bright light in my dark life. He's dead to me now. He's gone, and I'm afraid that I'll never see that Jack again."

Jack groaned, and said, "I jumped in because…"

"Because?"

"Because you own me a handle."

"Oh…"

Silver smiled, and yawned. "Well then, you owe me a bed. At our next stop, Port Maiden."

She walked off to see Elizabeth.

Will ambled next to Jack and said, "Why didn't you tell her?"

"Tell who what?"

"Tell Silver that you love her."

"Captain Jack Sparrow does not fall in love!"

"Well that's two lies you've told. You do lie, and you do fall in love, and you have fallen in love with Silver."

"I don't know. What if she doesn't love me?"

"She does."

"How do you know?"

"Elizabeth does not lie."

"She doesn't?"

"Not when it comes to you two."

"You two talk about me and Silver behind our backs?"

"Yes," answered Will, and he strode off towards his cabin.

* * *

Hope you like it! I've been on a big roll! Read and review! 


End file.
